Fighter of the Wild
by Hawkright-01121999
Summary: (AU) I always thought that when people die that they stay dead. It seems life or death didn't give me the memo since after getting in a climbing accident and dying from shock, they decided I was worthy of rebirth or something like those lines. Yup, you heard that right. Rebirth. And no. I didn't actually talk to some avatar or embodiment of life or death. Self-Insert. ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

Fighters of the Wild's

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Girls of the Wild's, that right is reserved for Hun and the illustrator Kim Hye-jin.**

 **Author's Note: The only thing I have claim to is my Original Character (OC) and any original ideas I have.**

 **Please take note that Girls of the Wild's is a manhwa, not a manga so there will be some language differences that I will define at the end of the chapter.**

 **I also have no problem that this manhwa was fucking amazing for me.**

 **Manga = Japanese**

 **Mahnwa = Korean**

* * *

Life was always a strange mystery, it was always a fight for survival. Some took it in stride, few looked down upon life with contemptuous ease whilst other struggled to make it through to the next day.

Me?

Well, I'd call myself life's little play toy or pet? Yes, I'll admit that most don't have the prettiest of lives, however, for the most part, when people die they tend to stay dead.

It seems life or death didn't give me the memo since after getting in a climbing accident and dying from shock, they decided I was worthy of rebirth or something like those lines.

Yup, you heard that right.

Rebirth.

And no.

I didn't actually talk to some avatar or embodiment of life or death.

I sort of just… popped out.

Like, I was born and then the next thing I know I'm three-years-old and Korean, I did make sure I had my coconuts and sausages of course. However, for some reason or the other I couldn't remember the first three years of my life and for that I'm glad.

I was an orphan.

I found out around two years later that I was placed on the front steps of a police station due to the fact my mother couldn't support me while my father was dead. After that I was sent to the local orphanage before being sent through a foster home or two before being placed back in the orphanage on the basis that 'I couldn't seem to connect with them'.

Honestly, they were right. I was a barely legal adult mind in the body of a 5-year-old infant making it _so_ hard to actually make any true bonds with both children and adults. It was absolutely… frustrating is the aptest description. Frustrating because I couldn't tell anyone or make connections.

I couldn't tell anyone since I'd either be told 'that's nice, now have a lollipop and go play' or be the youngest person to be sent to a mental asylum and I quite liked life no matter the fact this was my second time running. I also couldn't connect to others because of my mental maturity, it's so difficult to act like a child with brimming energy without any productive use, much less constantly playing with blocks or toys with other children.

But I didn't mind.

For me that was fine, it was going to happen either way. I was different, more so than most and after a while, the caretakers began to understand that I was different, a good type of different.

I'd help with cleaning around the orphanage. I'd fix the beds of other children and dust them off with the dirt that accumulated each morning. I'd sweep the floors and mop each floor, level, and room till everything was sparkling clean. I'd prepare ingredients with the orphanage matrons that would prepare the food for the morning, lunch and evening meals.

I was ambivalent, going through familiar motions and routines for two years till I was seven-years-old.

However.

I'm human, and human make mistakes.

Mine came in the form of an accounting booklet.

On a cool autumn morning in October, the head matron left her accounting booklet open on the mess hall table as she was called over to help one of the younger matrons clean one of the newer orphans, a small wriggling baby. I'd made the mistake of looking at the booklet, riffling through and writing on a nearby napkin and using the pen that was left with the booklet to fix some mistakes.

That was how the head matron found me. A deer-in-the-headlights looks plastered over my seven-year-old face as I held a pen in one hand, an accounting booklet in the other, and a napkin full of suggestions on how to better maximize the efficiency of the orphanages' bills and taxes.

She'd taken three looks at the pen, booklet, and napkin and took them away. I looked at her as she walked away in lengthy strides and shrugged as I left to help the cooks get started on lunch.

Six and a half hours later as I was cleaning the bathrooms for the night I found myself being grabbed by the collar and brought to the reception desk at the front of the orphanage.

Standing in the foyer of the reception area was the head matron, a woman dressed in a form fitting black dress and a middle-aged man.

"Is this him?" the middle-aged man inquired to the head matron with a curious air.

"Indeed," the head matron beckoned me over as the matron holding me dropped me to my feet, "Come introduce yourself please."

I walked over as I took a good look at the man. _'Middle-aged, maybe around his forty's, close to nearing his fifties, a bush of greyed hair neatly combed and slicked back, lean build and not slouching like most men his age, common almond brown eyes. A stereotypical black government suit, nor form fitting like the man beside him but more fit for a government or business worker, meant to look smart and neat but in the form of a different suit in comparison to what a younger person would wear.'_.

Total analysis?

Completely normal but clothing suggested high ranking within an office of some sort.

I stopped before him and bowed.

I could feel three bewildered stares drill through my body. Then… I spoke.

"Good evening gyeong, my name is Hygh-win Kain," I finished before standing straight again.

…

…

Crickets chirped in the spring air.

…

"Ahem," the middle-aged man coughed into his hand as he schooled his features back to normality. I could still see the bewildered face on the head matron whilst also feeling the stare from the matron behind me. The woman in the black dress, however, seemed nonplussed.

"It's wonderful to meet you Hygh-win, my name is Chung-hee Chul," the now aforementioned Chung-hee greeted me with a disarming smile.

A smile meant for kids, meant to express that something good was going to happen and that they want to break it to the slowly so they fully understand.

"Sir…" I called out catching Chung-hee, "Would this have anything to do with the incident I had earlier today with the head matron's accounting booklet?"

Almond brown eyes widened before crinkling with amusement, "You'd be right with that. You see, this orphanage is government approved and run as such, it's been placed under a program that we call the 'Children of the Future' where we find academically talented children such as yourself and place them in an institution till they turn the age of 16 to nurture their talents to be used back in society.".

I looked at him incredulously.

' _He does realize a normal eight-year-old wouldn't have a clue of at least three fourth of what he just said, right?'_ I wondered before he continued.

"I'm afraid, however, that we can't just admit you based on the words of one person," his brown eyes turned to focus on the head matrons, "As such, I propose we place young Hygh-win under the standard children's IQ test to gain a better understanding of his intelligence before deciding which institution is best to place him under. As long as this is okay for the both of you, of course?" he questioned the matron before looking at the both of us at the end.

The head matron voiced an "Of course," while I merely gave a simple nod.

Chung-hee gave an appreciative smile to the both of us before holding a hand out to the woman beside him who handed him a thin pile of paper-

Wait…

What…?

Where the hell did she keep those?

She doesn't even have a suitcase or anything!?

My whirling mine concentrated on the woman. _'Tall, maybe around 5'6" or 5'7" without her heels, tight dress with a slit down the right side exposing a large amount of pale skin no… for practical usage, maybe fighting?'_.

That sent my mind down a different path as I began to inspect her closely, unused gears and cogs slowly whirring to life in my head, " _Lean body with densely packed but not bulging muscles, posture suggests training? Maybe military?"_ I wondered as I looked at her tight posture, back, and spine straight but legs languid and calm with her hand behind her back, shoulders relaxed _._

Complete analysis?

There was no way I'm gonna fuck with her. No way in hell.

All of that happened in the span of three seconds.

Chung-hee handed me the sheets of paper along with a pen which I grabbed and counted, there were around ten sheets of paper.

"You have two hours to complete these sheets which will then be graded by myself. Depending on the results you may or may not be admitted into the program, and also indicates which institution you'll be placed under," He rattled out almost as if he'd given the speech many times before, something I wouldn't have been surprised to find. "You may begin when you're ready." He finished before stepping off to the side.

I stood there with the sheets of paper and pen in my tiny hands with one thought going through my head which I eventually voiced.

"Am I allowed to use a desk for this? Cause it seems a bit difficult to do it on the floor…"

* * *

I could feel my brain turning to mush. Not because the questions were hard or anything like that.

No.

The questions were so easy.

It was a much more sinister reason.

Tests were so. God. Damn. BORING.

"Uuuugh," I barely uttered out as I hit the one-and-a-half-hour mark and finished the last question.

The woman in the black dress collected my papers from my place at the receptionist's desk and swiftly handed them to Chung-hee who plucked a red pan from the inside of his suit and started marking the papers, the lady resuming a bodyguard-like position beside him.

I ignored the both of them and looked at the clock behind the reception desk.

9:43 PM

I could feel my eyelids become heavy, my young body slowly losing energy as the night waned. It would only be sooner or laterbefor-

* * *

(With Chung-hee)

*THUD*

Chung-hee looked up from his marking as he noted the sudden noise before turning to his bodyguard, "Saeko, would you please check on that please?" he asked as he returned to marking the test, referencing another pile of papers with the correct answers.

As he continued marking, Saeko went searching for the mysterious noise, her body loaded like a spring, each of her steps light but ready for action. As she rounded the reception area she found the source of the noise, one which so happened to be one slightly snoring Hygh-win Kain.

"Sir? I seem to have found the source of the disturbance." She notified Chung-hee who looked up again from his marking.

"Hm?"

"It's Hygh-win sir, it appears he's fallen asleep," She explained as she stood up with the young boy in his arms, his face buried in the crook of her neck.

Chung-hee let out a mirthful chuckle and placed down the papers, "It would seem we've forgotten that while our young friend here is quite intelligent, he's still just a child," a small smile graced both of their features.

"Saeko would you please ask the matron to put him to bed please? I think we'll have to return tomorrow morning to finish this," he enquired Saeko merely dipped her head in acknowledgment but blushed as the young boy burrowed closer into the crook of her neck, lengthy frost blue hair covering her neck and bosom.

"Oh, and Saeko?"

"Yes sir?" she turned around to give him a questioning glance.

"It would seem you Wild Guard's aren't only good with fighting but also with children as well," Chung-hee's eyes had a teasing glint to them.

Saeko's blush gave away all too much of her feelings on the situation as she walked away to find the nearest matron.

Chung-hee, on the other hand, looked down at the papers with an intrigued glance, a question so lightly asked it wouldn't have been heard by anyone else, "Where on earth will we be placing you, young High-win?".

Placing down the papers he gave them one last look before placing them in his briefcase. But the marks on it left a notable impression on his mind.

' _196 marks out of a possible 200… This kid will be going places… but only the future will tell.'_

* * *

(With Hygh-win)

The next morning, I was directed to a spare room after breakfast wherein both Chung-hee and the lady-bodyguard from yesterday were waiting. I couldn't look at either Chung-hee or the woman beside him, my cheeks flaming with childish embarrassment.

Sue me I'm like eight-years-old, my mind may be mature but my emotions sure aren't.

"Well, young Hygh-win, I hope you had a restful night's sleep?" Chung-hee questioned with a playful lilt, damn him.

I did what came naturally to me.

Or I should say what came naturally to my body.

"Hmph…" My body instinctively crossed my arms and my nose turned away from him into the air and my eyes closed shut. Damn this childish body and all its quirks when I'm embarrassed.

 _*Squee*_

What the hell? What was that?

My eyes shot open, searching for the noise but all I could find was Chung-hee and the lady beside him as per usual.

Unfortunately, Chung-hee used that chance to continue talking.

"As of yesterday, you finished the test at 9:43 PM before we were forced to cancel the rest of the marking portion due to…" Chung-hee gave away a fake cough as he eyed both myself and… the lady beside him? "unexpected setbacks."

He took a deep breath before his almond brown eyes bore into mine.

' _What color are mine anyways? There aren't any actual mirrors around here… Actually, what do I even look like? Hell, the only reason I know my hair is actually blue is because it's grown so long I can actually see it.'_ I wondered as my mind got quickly derailed from the usual train of thought.

"Your marks on the test was 196 marks out of a possible 200. Congratulations, you've been happily accepted into the 'Children of the Future' program." he finished with a wide smile.

I merely looked on with indifference, I knew I'd do very well. It was almost impossible for me to fail, and if I had well… I'd be a disgrace to all eighteen-year-olds reborn.

Which is to say I would've been a disgrace to myself.

Chung-hee continued on, "If you give your consent, you'll be starting your next school year in the Busan Public School starting the beginning of March along with accommodations and board from the moment you accept till you become 18," His eyes continued to bore into mine with the utmost seriousness.

"So… do we have your consent and agreement to join the "Children of the Future" program?" he asked as he extended a large hand.

It took me all of two seconds to decide my decision.

I slapped away his hand.

"Wha-" he began to utter out before my body slammed into his and my tiny arms tried to wrap around his waist.

"Yes… I accept." those words escaped my lips.

Curse this childish body of mine.

 _*Squuuuuueeeee*_

There it is again! My arms swiftly dropped as I searched for that damnable but the search was left unfruitful.

"Ahem… otherwise, do you have any questions that I could answer for you?" Chung-hee enquired.

I shook my head but turned towards his bodyguard.

"Am I allowed to ask you questions?" I asked her.

She looked over to Chung-hee who gave an indulgent nod in return. Looking back to me she gave a small nod in acceptance, "Very well, you may ask me some questions, however, I do have the right to skip any questions I deem to personal."

I nodded in return, the conditions themselves were fair. "What's your name miss?" I asked her, it felt pretty rude to constantly be calling her 'the woman' or 'the lady'.

"Himejima Saeko," she responded curtly, but a glimmer of _something_ in her eyes.

' _Himejima Saeko? That sounds more Japanese than Korean…_ ' I pondered but pushed it to the back of my mind and continued to question her.

"What are you?" I asked, my question seemingly startling both Chung-hee and Saeko.

"Um… what do you mean?" She asked in return, more confused than anything else.

"You're a bodyguard but not," I began to explain my analysis of her, "Most bodyguards are tense when protecting their assigned targets, you, on the other hand, you're relaxed, languid but at the same time, you're also somehow tense and coiled like a spring. In addition, most bodyguards aren't female meaning you must have been hired due to a prior or current reputational status.".

I let out a long breath before I looked at her eye-to-eye, "So I ask, what are you?"

Out of everything, her response _definitely_ wasn't what I'd expected.

 _*SQUUUUUEEEEEE*_

I could faintly make out a body glomping onto mind as the ringing slowly faded away from the high-pitched squeal.

"OHYMIGOSH he's absolutely adorable when he's all serious-like," I scarcely made out the rapid-fire sentence as my cheek was smooshed against something _very_ soft, "Yes you are! Ohhh yes you are!"

I sent a glance to my only hope against this- this thing.

Chung-hee merely looked away as if everything was fine.

"Traito- HRMPH!" my rage was swiftly cut off from two pillowy hells.

"Awwww he's so cuuuuute!" the damnable continued to gush as I tried to escape her bosom, my air supply slowly being cut off.

"Umm… Saeko?" I could crudely make out Chung-hee speaking as my eyesight began to fade in and out. Abruptly air rushed into my lungs causing me to cough.

"N-Never…. Never again," I spluttered out as my breathing was still rapidly going in and out of my chest. I looked up to see a clearly embarrassed Saeko and one traitorously amused bastard.

Saeko soon managed to get her blushing under control and answered my question thankfully, the air in my lungs slowing down to a more regular pace.

"I'm what is known as a 'Wild's Guard', an S-rank alumni from Wild's High School, a school specialising in martial arts," she took a breath as she finally got her blush completely under control and resumed her previous stance, "We work both within and outside Wild's High as either security, referee's or judges within school grounds, or as national VIP guards, instructors for security institutions or the military. We are also exempt from the country when taking down hostiles and are immune from any repercussions as far as legal action is concerned." she finished with a breath.

I couldn't stop the childish shine in my eyes as I listened. _'That sounds absolutely badass!'_ I couldn't help but think as my view of her slightly changed from 'slightly deranged bodyguard' to 'slightly deranged absolute ass-kicker'.

"Would it be possible for me to eventually get admitted into Wild's High?" I asked her.

She shook her head in the negative, "I'm afraid not. Wild's High School is a female only school and has been for the last 31 years since its founding."

"Sex change?"

"…what?"

"What if I get a sex change?" I asked her since I could clearly see how much the topic discomforted her.

"Ummm…. maybe? You wouldn't go th-that f-far would y-you?" she queried, her eyes shifting away from mine as she adjusted the collar of her neck, her calm countenance fading away as unease began to show.

"Of course I wouldn't, I like my peanuts just where they are," I responded in fashion leaving her dumbfounded.

Chung-hee quickly diffused the situation by stepping in for Saeko, "Do you have anything else you'd like to ask?"

I thought for a moment before two came to mind.

"I only have two, one for the each of you." I said as I directed my attention to Saeko first, "Where did you start learning martial arts?"

I immediately garnered her attention with that question, "Um… I learned at a local dojo which taught Taekwondo before I incorporated different fighting styles to create a mixed martial arts form. You're not going to ask me to teach you, are you?"

I waved her off, "Of course not, you'd be much too busy for an eight-year-old like myself," I said before my attention turned to Chung-hee.

"I have only one condition for joining the program," I spoke as his brown eyes looked into mine with curiosity.

"And that would be what exactly?" he responded his eyebrows quirking upwards in slight interest and surprise.

"I want my accommodations to always be fully stocked with ingredients and groceries."

…

…

"That's it?" his eyebrows seemed to have shot up in surprise.

I snorted at him, "of course, what on earth did you expect? A billion won or something?" I asked him sarcastically.

He quickly threw off the surprised look before schooling his features and held out a hand.

"Deal."

Our hands met in a shake, his large hands dwarfing mine.

 _"Squee_ "

* * *

Five months passed since I'd been accepted into the 'Children of the Future' program and for the first time in seven years I felt… I felt free.

That'd most likely have something to do with the fact I lived in my own apartment and I didn't have to go to school for another month. Chung-hee even gave me a license card or something when I moved in that when showed to any police that asked why I wasn't in school that I was in the program and didn't start till March.

I found out that I'd have an apartment regardless of which school I went too, so if I went to a high school in another city, the government would set up an apartment for me there. This admittedly shocked me when Chung-hee explained it to me.

The apartment was in Busan so it meant it was only a two-kilometer or so walk to the school when the semester starts, o that in itself was awesome.

I did have to follow a curfew however which was basically along the lines of 'make sure to be home between 8:00 PMand 4:00AM which admittedly wasn't too much to ask for, especially considering I usually slept from 8:00PM till 6:00AM so it didn't bother me all too much.

Another thing that made me ecstatic was the apartment itself. It was a three-room apartment, one room had the kitchen and living area, the second had my bedroom which was only slightly bigger than the one I had at the orphanage and a connecting bathroom.

The other thing that made me happy was the giant refrigerator in my kitchen along with the walk-in pantry. Chung-hee when he found out what I was actually doing with all the food I got from my 'condition' for joining the program eventually conceded to giving me a bigger fridge and pantry.

Honestly the lengths the Korean government went for their 'children of the future' was truly mind-boggling.

It also didn't help that Chung-hee was my temporary guardian. A legal guardian he only really had to check up every few days to make sure I'm doing well. However, I would've preferred him over my soon-to-be permanent guardian, who turned out to be Saeko. The only reason she wasn't my actual guardian right now was because of the fact she was still a Wild's Guard till the end of the school year.

Yeah, as it turns out there's only ever three Wild's Guard per year and this year would be her fourth year of being a Wild's Guard before she can happily live of the stupidly tremendous amount of wealth she amassed over the four years. That is, along with pestering me for food.

With my fridge full of food, I'd cook for at least three hours a day, an hour making myself breakfast lunch and dinner along with some for Chung-hee on the days he'd check up on me as my legal guardian. The other two hours I'd spend cooking food that wouldn't spoil easily in humid heat or left out for longer than three hours such as meats and vegetables, and even oatmeal protein biscuits.

What for?

Well for this.

"Thank you so much, Hygh-win, bless your soul." a small old lady thanked me as she waddled slowly back to her tent, a small smile gracing my lips as I grabbed another container full of meat and vegetables and another full of biscuits before handing them to a man lying on the sidewalk, a small bag underneath his head and a small tattered blanket covering him.

He gave a small happy smile and an uttered "Gamsa" in return before he slowly walked off to somewhere else.

In my large amounts of free time I'd either spend my time practising Taekwondo and other martial arts at a local martial arts centre or cooking for the homeless or poor.

In a way, it was my way of being grateful for the opportunity. If you receive, you should give back in return and along those lines. I'd spend at least an hour or two going around the neighbourhood of Busan and giving meals to any poor or unfortunate people I come across till I ran out of takeaway containers of food.

Then for five hours a day I'd spend in either the martials arts centre training or the gymnastics centre learning basic gymnastics to take up my time. All before returning home to my apartment where I'd eat, rest and read, then sleep.

Soon this became my routine for the five months I'd been in Busan, all the way to February. Soon it'd be March and I'd have my first day at the Busan Public School.

This was going to be interesting, I wouldn't know this but it'd be interesting in more ways than one.

* * *

It came all too quickly.

It'd been February and suddenly it was March and I found myself in a classroom full of eight-year-old kids, myself sitting near the window, watching as everyone went up seat by seat and introduced themselves.

I looked up at the person seated next to me, a boy considering he was wearing the male uniform of Busan Public School, blonde haired with amethyst-coloured eyes, as he went up and introduced himself.

"Good morning, I'm In-Gyi Yoon, it's a pleasure to meet you." he gave a bow as the class gave a polite clap and returned to his seat sending me a slight nod in acknowledgement as I stood up and walked to the front of the class an introduced myself.

I stood their lackadaisically as I introduced myself.

"Hello, my name is Hygh-win Kain, I hope we get along well." I introduced myself before finishing with a flourish bow.

Another round of polite claps reached my ears as I walked down to my seat and sat down.

' _This is going to be a curious four years,'_ I couldn't help but think as the next person went up to introduce themselves.

* * *

 **Author's note: Well here's my first chapter of the Manhwa series 'Girls of the Wild'.**

 **Translations (note I used google translator for these:**

 **Gyeong = Sir**

 **Gamsa = Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

Fighter of the Wild's

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Girls of the Wild's, that right is reserved for Hun and the illustrator Kim Hye-jin.**

 **Author's Note: The only thing I have claim to is my Original Character (OC) and any original ideas I have.**

 **Please take note that Girls of the Wild's is a manhwa, not a manga so there will be some language differences that I will define at the end of the chapter.**

 **I also have no problem admitting that this manhwa was fucking amazing for me.**

 **Note: If I'm writing with Hygh-win, it will always be in first-person. If I'm writing with another character, it'll always be in third-person or as close to third-person I can write.**

 **(Review Responses)**

 **killaKARMA: Yeah, it's a pretty peculiar story, if you get lost then I'd suggest you read the Mahnwa itself 'Girls of the Wild's' as there will be lots of referencing to events.**

 **Guest: Yeah man, I was so annoyed that there were only 10 fanfics out, the only good one being 'Monsters of the Wild'. Umm... I'll admit you lost me with the whole sarks thing but if you meant "Will there be disbelief that he's (Hygh-win) is smarter than some of them" than yes, there will be some disbelief that he's smarter but ultimately, they'll just accept it with some still trying to one-up him.**

 **Personally, my two (if only limited to two characters) would have to be Lee Na and Li Mi-Nam. I fi could choose more, then my third would definitely have to be In-gyi Yoon. Also, would you be able to name yourself the next time you make a review so I'll be able to respond to your review personally instead of thinking of you as just another 'guest' reviewer?**

 **merendinoemiliano: I'll admit that lots of people didn't actually like Girls of the Wild's since it seemed to drop lots of things like flies such as Jae-gu's mom and the bleeding nose thing, but I plan on actually making these slightly more relevant to the story. Hope you continue reading.**

 **Dark flame god: THIS AUTHOR GRACES YOU WITH YET ANOTHER CHAPTER! BOW DOWN AND WORSHIP YOU FOOLISH GOD!**

 **StrifeStelar Mizo: Glad you enjoy and hope you like this! I'm assuming you came from 'Huh.. didn't expect this?", pretty sure i saw you a couple times over there.**

 **Manga = Japanese**

 **Mahnwa = Korean**

* * *

(With Hygh-win)

It'd been around 3 months since I'd started primary school, something which was admittedly different from my previous life.

But in the end, everything began to fall into routine like usual.

*Splooosh*

I felt the cold-water drip slowly from my face as I finished taking a shower. I couldn't help but look in the mirror, at my shoulder-length hair, and wonder what my ancestors or even parents had looked like.

' _I mean… frost blue hair? Really? I'm just glad my eyes are at least grey which could at least be considered somewhat normal,'_ I thought in slightly amused contempt as I looked in the bathroom mirror.

I shook my head clear of those thoughts as I got ready for the day.

Exiting the bathroom, I quickly donned the Busan Public uniform, a dark blue almost black blazer, similarly colored slacks, a white dress shirt, black tie, and formal shoes before tying my long frost blue hair in a ponytail, held together by an amethyst-colored ribbon.

I looked at the time.

6:32 AM

' _I still have two hours before school starts along with the five minutes for homeroom,'_ I thought as I began planning out my day _, 'Assuming it'll take at least half an hour like usual to get to school, I have an hour and a half to begin cooking breakfast, lunch, and dinner, have breakfast, and deliver all the takeaway containers before school starts.'_ I gave a small nod in satisfaction, satisfied with how much time I had remaining.

Opening the fridge, I took stock of what ingredients I had remaining from last night's cooking for today.

"Hmm… let's see, a couple of eggs, a large bowl of cold rice, and even some leftover bulgogi," I muttered as I looked through the fridge, immediately passing over the condiments and soft drinks on the side door.

If most people saw my fridge today in comparison to yesterday without knowing that I gave most of it away, they'd probably assume I had a black hole for a stomach.

Grabbing a clean skillet from the side of the sink, I placed it on the stove and began to heat it, drizzling some olive oil over the surface.

*knock*

Two eggs were quickly cracked and dropped into the skillet, the eggs slowly coming to a sizzle.

*knock knock*

As soon as they got halfway to being completely cooked, a bowl of rice and bulgogi was added, the eggs slowly coating the rice and meat, fried rice slowly coming into existence.

*BAM*

I could hear the front door fly open as a certain presence made itself known.

"Don't ignore my Hygh-win! I can hear you already cooking!" a familiar voice pierced the previously quiet air.

That presence is only known by one name.

Himejima Saeko.

Unfortunately, as soon as her time as a Wild's Guard came to an end, it seemed she was more than happy to be my permanent Guardian. A large emphasis on 'more than happy'. As it'd seem, while she could fight and put most people in the world to shame, she didn't have any talents in the more mundane areas.

This meant I ended up having to feed her on most days… sadly today was one such today.

I heard the door close with a snap before the sound of hand rummaging through cupboards and withdrawing plates and cutlery reached my ears.

I thanked the lord for small mercies that she could at least set the table.

Switching off the stove, I transported the finished fried rice to a large bowl and a small container before setting the smaller container aside for lunch. As soon as I'd finished setting the container aside, the bowl of fried rice was almost immediately whisked away from my hands

"Hygh-win, hurry uuuup already!" Saeko whined out from her spot at the dining table, steaming fried rice already piled onto two plates along with a large empty bowl, two cups of steaming green tea beside both plates.

At least that explained where the food went.

I quickly took a seat at the table, long since used to her antics _and_ her tantrums when people didn't listen to her.

"Thank you for the meal," the both of us intoned before Saeko began to wolf down her food, myself following behind at a more sedate pace.

A quiet silence befell the room aside from the occasional clatter of silverware against crockery or the chewing of mouths.

The pleasant stillness was soon broken by Saeko.

"What're your plans today?"

I gave her the blandest look I could possibly make while chewing. A look that conveyed 'Why are you asking this? You already know what I'm gonna do, the same thing as every other day.'.

Yeah, that type of look.

She seemed to get the message as she brought her hands up in defense.

"Hey, hey, calm down," her hands bobbing up and down placatingly, at least before her facial features turned into a pout, "Mou, you used to be so adorable as well."

I rolled my eyes at her childish behavior ( _hypocrite_ ) my tongue easily retorting her playful barb, "I was always cute and adorable till I met you," I felt as if a small gleam appeared in my eyes, "Sadly one of us had to be mature." I finished as I took a small sip of tea.

…

I could see the gears turning in her head through her eyes.

…

Still turning.

…

…

Still turn-

"HEY!" she indignantly yelled.

There we go.

I couldn't stop the mirthful chuckles as shakes wracked my body, having to mentally stop myself from devolving into full-blown laughter.

Saeko merely pouted even further.

As I pulled myself back together Saeko quietly coughed to grab my attention. Once she had it she looked me straight in the eyes, her electric blue eyes staring into my grey.

"Kain," she spoke.

That got my attention. She rarely ever used my last name for anything, the only times she really used was when she needed to drill some important information into my head; namely things such as not beating up everyone I meet because I want to try Taekwondo on a real person (something I already knew, I'm not an idiot _(okay, that one's debatable)_ ) or the fact that every day I kept giving food to others.

She took a deep breath before she continued, "Kain, Chung-hee and I are getting worried about you."

That threw me for a loop.

"What? Why!?" I asked more in confused incomprehension than anything, "I'm a good student! I make sure to get back before curfew! Hell, I even help out in the community with odd jobs and _this_!" I said whilst waving a free hand to the massive pile of takeaway containers filled with food.

"There!" Saeko said, standing abruptly, "That's exactly why!"

Anger coursed through me.

"What!? I'm not allowed to help other!? What bloody logic is tha-"

*Bonk*

I was cut off with a swift chop to the head.

"No, you baka!" She shouted at me causing my ponytail to flutter backward, "Think about what you said.

The anger coursing through me faded back to confusion.

"What?"

"I said think back on what you said," she said slightly grumpily, her arms crossed underneath her bust.

I could say with complete honesty that I had taken time to think about what I said, around five minutes, and I truly couldn't find anything wrong.

I looked up at her and I think my confusion must've been telling since she let out a long sigh, her shoulders losing their tension.

"Hygh-win," she began, her hands rubbing her temples as if she was dealing with a troublesome brat _(she wouldn't have been completely wrong then)_ , "Chung-hee and I are worried that you don't have any friends."

The moment she said that I knew things were going to take a turn for the worst.

As such, I did what came naturally to me.

"Hahaha, well would you look at the time," I stood up abruptly, my tone taking a slightly nervous lilt, "I really got to get going."

Quickly grabbing all the containers, my school bag, and my lunch container, I finished with a, "See you, bye!" before I was already out of the door before she could stop me.

After twenty minutes of walking and making sure I'd lost her, I decided to actually bother looking at the time.

7:28 AM

I clicked my tongue in annoyance.

I still had an hour before school starts.

"Oh well," I shrugged my shoulders of the annoyance and decided to get started with my day, "It's better than dealing with that question."

Tightening my grip on the bag full of containers, I set out to do my good deed for the day.

* * *

(With Hygh-win)

As I went through my usual route, handing out containers to people I knew well enough that they'd need it, my mind kept slowly wandering to early this morning.

 _Chung-hee and I are worried that you don't have any friends._

Those eleven words kept swirling around in my head.

And sadly, I knew I couldn't refute what she was saying. It was true, I _didn't_ have any friends.

Most of my time was spent either cooking, helping out with the poor, training at the local gym centre on my flexibility for martial arts or at the mixed martial arts centre itself actually learning more and more (I blamed Saeko for this one, she seemed badass as a Wild's Guard).

In the end, not much, if any at all, of my time was truly used making friends.

I looked at my watch to check the time.

8:03 AM

'I should probably start heading to school,' I noted in my head as I finished up with giving away all the containers.

School…

I spent at least 7 hours a day there, yet I'd say I didn't have a single friend there.

Most people in their life had a small clique of friends that they hung out with during recess or lunch, sometimes that clique changed as they shifted through high school or college but the fact remained that _everyone_ had that small group of friends.

At least nearly everyone.

I was too different to actually like having an eight-year-old friend, much less a group of them.

' _Ugh,'_ I felt a shiver work its way down my spine as I thought of that. A bunch of rambunctious and screaming eight-year-olds, each trying to do something or the others which was equally loud and required a helping of screaming and yelling.

The most that I could that of, or at least the closest in terms of a friend I had was an acquaintance.

An acquaintance in the form of one In-gyi Yoon.

That probably had to do with the fact we both spent our time in the library during recess and lunch, neither of spending much time on the playground. Or the fact we were both seatmates in class.

It's probably due to these that we ended up becoming mutual acquaintances, and maybe almost friends.

The only reason we weren't actually friends was because of the fact he rarely showed up to school, maybe ten days a month at most, so it became pretty hard to be his friend with such conditions, hence us being mutual acquaintances.

I looked up and saw my school in the distance.

I never would admit it, but it was nice having someone like him as a friend, or at least the closest thing to a friend I had.

* * *

(With In-Gyi)

If anyone asked In-Gyi Yoon what he considered Hygh-win to be, his first answer would be 'rival'.

His second answer?

Everything he needed to be.

Everything _she_ needed to be.

In truth, In-Gyi Yoon was actually a girl. A girl raised to be the heir of the YK Corporation, the third largest group in the financial world, a conglomerate that was only surpassed by two others. As such, she had been raised her entire life to be the leader of all fourteen of her company's branches, along with being better than any man in many fields, receiving a vast education superior to others.

She wasn't only raised to be better than men, but also raised to _be_ a man. Even her own name was that of a boy. She'd learned everything that was needed to be the head of the YK company. She was raised to be better in everything, in anything, than a boy.

So why was is that In-gyi couldn't help but feel she kept failing in that regard.

Hygh-win.

The one person In-gyi constantly compared herself to no matter what since she first joined the public-school system. The one _boy_ she would always fail to surpass. No matter what she did or studied, he'd always be stuck up there in first place, never once wavering.

It didn't matter that she had some of the best instructors and teachers in the world. Some teaching her day after day since she was born, each and every one telling her that no one could ever compare.

He just continued to steamroll through those praises, notion and lies. All with that damnable attitude of his.

Uncaring, but at the same time caring. Cold, but at the same kind. Unfeeling yet always listening.

He truly was everything that she wanted to be.

That was why she was using her few days of going to school to secretly tail him on his way to school. After all, 'know your enemy and know yourself, and you shall win a thousand battles' or something along those lines.

* * *

(With In-gyi Yoon)

' _What is with him!?'_ In-gyi she silently internally raged, her anger and frustration all directed at a single person, _'He does nothing but help people and exercise! School isn't much better! All he does is stare out the window or read a book, he barely even studies!'_

In-gyi felt like tearing her short hair out into small tufts of blonde locks with the mounting frustration of following her self-proclaimed rival. For the past couple of days, she'd followed him to and from his house, at a distance, of course, the only things of notability that he truly did was either give containers away to people in the morning or go to the gymnastics or martial arts center in the evening. Even when she blatantly but quietly spied on him in the library he tended to nothing but read books on different subjects, none ever having anything to do with the curriculum being taught.

It truly was hair-tearingly frustrating for In-gyi Yoon.

Even now on her way to school, she watched as Hygh-win Kain left his house and began his daily routine of helping people before heading on his way to school. He truly was a frustrating rival.

A polite cough went off behind her.

Driver Park, her chauffeur gave a small smile as he finally gained her attention. Her purple eyes widened in slight embarrassment before she stood from her place squatting in the bush, before giving a bow in apology.

"My apologies Mister Park, I don't know what came over me." she bashfully admitted/lied, her eyes never once leaving the ground even as she straightened from her bow.

Driver Park couldn't help but let out a small laugh as he watched her, _'I think I do,'_ he couldn't help the thought pass through his head as he looked down at his charge, the young heir/heiress before him, as she never once met his eyes, a small dusting of red coating her innocent cheeks.

"Young sir," Driver Park spoke up, quickly gathering In-gyi's attention, "Don't you think it'd be more efficient to simply _ask_ him, rather than just following him around for days on end?" he proposed.

Sadly, instead of appeasing the young heir/heiress for finding a solution for the problem, it instead made her scowl vehemently.

"Never. I can't just ask my rival how he does it, that defeats the whole point of having a rival!" she denied vehemently, "Besides he'd never tell me…" she pouted slightly as she finished.

Driver Park would have believed her if he didn't witness first-hand how the red dusting on her cheeks slowly began to glow brighter. He merely opted to go with a "Very well young sir," and quietly ushered her into the limousine.

Truly having a charge such as the young heir/heiress could be difficult and trying at times.

* * *

(With Hygh-win)

I couldn't help but groan as another day passed and another evening came by. I let out another groan as I realized I'll have to end up dealing with Saeko once I got home.

' _Dammit… why does she have to be an actual guardian at times?'_ I cursed inside my head as I started to head to my regular martial arts center.

As I arrived I noticed my sparring teacher, Heon-woo, already waiting. Along with someone else.

' _Motherfucking traitor,_ ' I cursed mentally as I recognized who was standing beside him.

"Whyyyy hello there Hygh-win, what a surprise to see you here," Saeko drawled out, a gleam in her eyes and a Cheshire smile blossoming on her face.

I gave her a blank look.

"I'll be your teacher here for the rest of the year," she said her smile getting impossibly wider, "Also, your previous teacher will also be joining in your training sessions."

My now _previous_ martial arts teacher had shining stars for eyes.

I already knew he wasn't going to be any help.

Saeko's eyes seemed to lock in on mine.

"This is why you should just listen to what I have to say Hygh-win."

Sometimes I truly cursed my luck.

Along with my idiocy.

* * *

(With Hygh-win)

Truly the Wild's Guard was something else. She wasn't kidding when she said they were oftentimes hired as an instructor for security installation, institutions or the military. It seemed as if she turned into a completely different person.

She went from being the Saeko I knew and maybe tolerated to becoming the drill sergeant from purgatory. She was merciless in her instructing, whether she was expecting it from myself, an eight-year-old, or Heon-woo, a trained instructor, she expected results all the same.

I could truly say now that being reborn wasn't the worst thing to happen to me.

No.

That honor now belonged to Saeko, the training instructor from purgatory.

The training regime she placed the both of us through was honestly torturous, borderline sadism, because I'm pretty sure you'd have to be either a physical health nut or extremely dedicated to go through that regime.

We started with a 5km sprint.

Not a jog. Not a run. But a full-blown free run sprint for a whole 5km.

Now I wasn't unhealthy by any means necessary, especially not this time around but a 5km full-sprint was a touch too much.

I definitely didn't get better from there.

Everything from pull-ups and sit-ups to window wipers and spiderman crunches, we did everything.

I'm almost positive I blacked out twice.

As we finished, Saeko the she-demon, said something I never want to hear again.

"Now that we've finished with the warm-ups, let's get started with training."

I didn't even bother hiding my tears of pain, and openly wept.

My body felt like one giant bruise with multiple even worse bruises spread all over as we finally finished, both my ex-teacher and I melding our bodies to the floor, never wanting to move a muscle again.

Saeko, on the other hand, looked as fresh as a daisy, and as happy as one if her glowing smile was anything to go by as she walked over to our groaning bodies.

"Mrphl," I grunted out, my words muffled by the training mats, my face to the floor as my eyes looked on.

Saeko rolled her eyes, "How eloquent of you," she said before I felt her clamps something around my legs and wrists.

I gave her a questioning glance as I finally decided to move from my position from the floor, my body weighed down with the new additions.

Around my ankles and wrists were thin bands, almost looking like friendship bracelets made out of rubber. I gave them a soft touch, noting how it seemed to bend inwards before stopping slightly, something being held within the rubber itself.

"Training weights," Saeko spoke up explaining what they were, "right now they're about a kilogram worth in total, so 250grams per band. You'll be wearing them whenever you're not showering or whatever you deem an 'emergency'."

"But why?" I whined while throwing a petulant glare, sue me I've never worn weights before. In the corner of my eye, I noticed that my previous teacher had already left.

A finely plucked eyebrow was arched, and eyes gleaming in untold amusement, "Because you'll get nothing done like you are now. If you want to learn martial arts, I'm not about to let you do this half-assed,' she said as if she hadn't just whooped me five ways across the sparring ring and ran me ragged, "You're going to become a fighting machine if I have anything to say about it. Since I do, well… we're getting you started early. A kilo won't be enough to stunt your growth but just enough to give you a workout throughout the day."

This time I truly leveled a glower at her, and if looks could kill she'd be somewhere between death and goo on the floor.

But in the end, I heaved a large sigh, knowing it was futile to actually argue with here whenever she was serious.

Whatever defeated look I had must've been hilarious since Saeko gave a small giggle behind her hand as I fell backward spread eagle across the floor of the training center.

"At least if you ever get accepted into Wild's High, you won't be getting your butt thrown all over the place," she spoke, my head lifting to look at her, "You'll only be getting it thrown out of the ring," She finished with another giggle.

My head slammed back again onto the training mats.

' _Today was too interesting for my tastes,'_ I thought as I looked up to the ceiling of the training center, my breathing finally evening out after the intense workout, ' _Please… let every day be normal from now on."_

Two slender arms seemed to decide that enough was enough and dragged me to my feet.

"It's your turn to cook tonight Hygh-win."

"Actually, it's _your_ turn to cook tonight," I tiredly pointed out, "You just can't cook anything edible, it's either a piece of glowing and smoking magma or it'll give food poisoning the next day. It's either that or I end up cooking so we don't starve." I said.

"And by 'we' I mean you." I added on.

"I'm adding another 150 grams per weight."

"It's my turn to cook tonight then?"

"Nice try but I'm still adding more."

"Damn," as I said before, sometimes I truly cursed my luck. Along with my idiocy.

* * *

(With Hygh-win – The Next Day)

Lady luck truly wasn't on my side.

Sometime last night while I was sleeping it seemed Saeko had given me new anklet and wrist weights, only half a centimeter wider than the previous, still as thin as the previous one but only covered slightly more skin and weighed some more.

But I could deal with that.

It also wasn't the fact that it was six-thirty in the morning and my eyes felt like they wanted to throttle my brain into submission before falling back asleep because I forgot to cook food for the takeaway containers since I decided to get up at four.

No, I could deal with that as well.

What really got me twitching was when I finished getting ready and dressing up for school, tying my hair with its customary purple ribbon, and gathering all the containers into a plastic bag and every other part of my daily ritual, it was who I met as I tried exiting the front door of my apartment.

There in his blonde-haired and purple-eyed glory was my only sort-of-ish friend In-gyi Yoon.

See I would've been able to deal with this as well.

What I couldn't deal with was what he asked.

"Would you mind if I help you with the containers today?" he questioned, his voice bright and chipper on this cool autumn morning.

Sadly, this had the unintended side-effect of my brain defaulting to its normal response which was either one of the following:

A kind and considerate response to which I thank him and give a yes or no answer.

Do a 'no u' and respond to his question with another question.

Take a guess as to which one I chose.

If you chose A, then you are wrong and you're buns and never going to amount to anything but buns. If you chose B, then you'd be correct and that's about it.

Unfortunately, I defaulted on possibly the worst question possible.

"Have you been stalking me?"

Not the most logically sound question either for that matter.

I must say though that In-gyi has some of the funniest facial expressions as he began sputtering denials.

* * *

 **Author's note: Well here's my second chapter of my take on the Mahnwa series 'Girls of the Wild'.**

 **The third chapter should be out in around a week. Also, this won't be joining the beginning of 'Girls of the Wild' for another three or four chapters.**

 **Translations -**

 **Baka (Japanese) = Idiot**


	3. Chapter 3

Fighter of the Wild's

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Girls of the Wild's, that right is reserved for Hun and the illustrator Kim Hye-jin.**

 **Author's Note: The only thing I have claim to is my Original Character (OC) and any original ideas I have.**

 **Please take note that Girls of the Wild's is a manhwa, not a manga so there will be some language differences that I will define at the end of the chapter.**

 **I also have no problem admitting that this manhwa was fucking amazing for me.**

 **Note: If I'm writing with Hygh-win, it will always be in first-person. If I'm writing with another character, it'll always be in third-person or as close to third-person I can write.**

 **(Review Responses)**

 **merendinoemiliano: Thank you.**

 **Darkphoenix666: Eh it's not the worst one, it's fairly original in comparison to someone using an actual character's name or something like that. Which part of the ending did you like? Where Hygh-win asked In-gyi if she was stalking him?**

 **StrifeStelar Mizo: You're welcome, next update will be in 2 weeks cause of University though.**

 **Manga = Japanese**

 **Mahnwa = Korean**

* * *

(With In-gyi)

If anyone were to ask what colors the human face could switch through at any given moment, most would only be able to name four, maybe even five. If one were to describe what color In-gyi Yoon's face changed through and how many the moment Hygh-win asked that question, most would be able to say with absolute certainty of a range of twelve colors starting from a stark white to an almost nuclear cherry glowing red.

"I-I I mean… I w-wasn't t-tryin-" In gyi began started sputtering useless denials as her mind began to blue screen.

If one were to similarly look into her head, they'd see something along these lines.

'In-gyi Yoon' has stopped working.

Please contact administrator to reboot.

Unable to contact administrator.

Please wait for administrator to respond.

Administrator has responded.

Administrator says "Good Luck" and has logged off.

We wish you the very best and hope you don't suffer from humiliating embarrassment or mortification. Thank you for working with In-gyi Yoon Software Ltd.

Fortunately, Hygh-win stepped in and waved her off, saving her from any indignity and discomfiture from explaining the truth.

"My apologies, that was rude of me," Hygh-win spoke as he readjusted the bags in his grips, "I'm afraid my mouth ran before my head, as such I once again apologize for my thoughtlessness," he finished with a slight bow before turning to lock the door.

In-gyi stood there in momentary stunned silence as she began to gather her wits. As she finished she finally took note that Hygh-win was already walking down the hallway to the stairwell.

"Well?" Hygh-win stopped momentarily and tilted his head to give her a sideways glance, his long ice-blue locks and purple ribbon fluttering down his shoulders as he did so, "Are you coming or not?"

In-gyi merely stayed silent as she strode towards him before they both descended the stairwell together.

* * *

(With In-gyi)

They walked in an uncomfortable silence, at least for In-gyi it was uncomfortable, both for the fact that she was following him for information _and_ she also wasn't used to walking long distances due to her status as heir.

Hygh-win, on the other hand, wasn't the least bit bothered by the silence seemingly content to enjoy the respite of noise.

As they began to approach the first few encampments of homeless people Hygh-win began to give each of the early risers their containers along with a wave and smile while leaving a container or two in front of the closed camps or along the side of those who were unfortunate go without.

In-gyi could only look on uncomfortably from the side as she watched Hygh-win go on with his routine. As he returned, a few containers less than when they'd arrived, they continued on their way, In-gyi following Hygh-win as he continued on with his route.

The silence returned before Hygh-win broke it.

"In-gyi," he spoke, his eyes nor face not once turning, In-gyi herself looking at him as the continued forward, "Why exactly did you want to come with me? It wasn't to help as you asked, so why _did_ you want to come?" he asked her.

In-gyi only faltered slightly before returning to her normal countenance, resuming her public persona.

"You're wrong, I _do_ want to help it's just…" she stopped, thinking of what to say, "I don't know what to do…" she finished lamely.

He shifted his gaze to hers as he came to a stop, grey eyes boring into brilliant ocean blue. His long gaze caused In-gyi to inwardly sweat.

' _Oh no, what if he's on to me? What'll he do? What'll he say? WHAT IF HE LEAVES ME HERE!?'_ In-gyi thought (read: panicked) as her mind raced. Never let it be said the In-gyi was logical under intense pressure or scrutiny.

But he smirked instead, a small twitch of the lips really before they parted, "If that's the case… how about we get you started with a test run?"

In-gyi could only sweatdrop at his smirk, all previous thoughts, and fears dissuaded by his words.

However, that didn't stop the chill that swept up her spine.

' _What have I gotten myself into?_ ' she couldn't help but think as he handed her a bag and directed her to the next bivouac.

She never saw the calculating eyes that that carefully watched her as she began her first time assisting others.

* * *

(With Hygh-win)

I couldn't help the slightly sadistic smile that left my lips as I watched In-gyi struggle and flail trying to help hand out the containers. I looked on as he quickly handed them out and struggle to take their thanks.

It was equally amusing as it was frustrating.

Amusing to watch him struggle and flounder to 'help' me, but frustrating to see him do it so… loosely I suppose would be the word to say.

Then again, I suppose that wasn't exactly his goal.

I could easily tell that he lied when he said he wanted to help and that he didn't know what to do, I may have been an idiot but even I could tell when an eight-year-old was lying.

It also didn't help that his face paled slightly and his jaw slacked for a second when I asked him what he truly wanted. In the end, however, it didn't seem that he wanted anything malicious or the such.

So, I threw him to do my work and watched from the sidelines.

' _Ahhh, this must be what Saeko feels whenever she makes me do things,_ ' I thought as I watched In-gyi almost finish with handing out the containers of food, _'It's so liberating making some poor sod do your work.'_

I couldn't prevent the small mirthful chortle that left my lips as I observed an unkempt In-gyi amble back to me. An empty plastic bag in his hold, but happy people left behind.

I may have also let out a small giggle as he glared at me ruefully, more due to the fact he looked like a small puppy than anything even close to intimidating.

I gave his blonde hair a small ruffle before picking up the remaining bags and continuing on my usual route.

A disgruntled if slightly quietened In-gyi behind to follow, myself slowing down slightly so we walked side-by-side, a quiet comfortable silence befell the air around us.

It was nice.

It wa-

"Hygh-win, can I ask you a question?"

It was broken.

"Go for it," I voiced out as I continued onwards.

A small silence fell before quickly being broken by a question.

"Why don't they help themselves?" he asked.

That caused me to stop a bit.

That was a bit of an insensitive question to be honest.

"Do you mean like… why do they live on the streets?" I asked in clarification my eyebrows narrowing ever so slightly, "Like… why haven't they done anything to be… better?"

In-gyi gave a nod.

I took a good look at him, a _good_ look at him. My face neared his in scrutiny, near enough that I could see how uncomfortable I was making him.

I could perceive how well-fed he was along with how well taken care of both his clothes and his well-being was.

I took notice of the fact that he took care of his appearance, all ruffles and creases from the earlier expedition neatly smoothened, his hair neatly straightened from after my pat.

I could see how straight he stood, almost as if he had a rod rammed down his spine to keep him upright.

Everything I observed and analyzed gave me one good indication of his life, but one thing cooled my easily riled temperament.

His eyes.

They shone with curiosity and innocence, no judgment, just a wish to understand.

A small sigh left my lips as I ran a hand through my ponytail.

"You're a rich kid aren't you?" I stated.

His eyes widened slightly.

I waved off his visibly growing fear.

"I don't mean anything by it, it's just that…" I couldn't stop the second sigh that left me, my shoulders drooped slightly, both from the conversation and the weight in my hands from both the bags and wrist weights, "the way you asked that question was both sheltered and insensitive," I finished bluntly.

His hands began to wave rapidly in front of him, a small mortified blush blooming across his face.

In-gyi began sputtering out apologies, "O-Oh my, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to be so rude. I'm so _so_ sorr-"

I raised my hand in a calming motion, cutting off his stammer.

"It's okay like I said, I know you didn't mean anything by it so don't worry," I placatingly waved off his concerns.

He stood there silently.

I let out a held breath and ran my hand through my hair to think. I eventually found a way to answer him.

"The truth is…" I started before pausing, gathering my thoughts in order, "it's not that simple."

I could feel In-gyi's curious gaze follow me as I shifted slightly on the spot, his want for understanding evident in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

I threw a glance to the encampment in the distance, already having walked a fair amount away. I lifted a finger and pointed at them, his eyes following where I indicated.

"When you look at them, what do you see?" I asked him.

Confused blue eyes looked at mine with skepticism before reluctance shone through. As he looked on, the confusion never left his face, "I see… homeless people? I suppose?" he eventually answered after a couple scant seconds.

A small if slightly melancholic smile graced my lips at his answer.

"That's exactly why."

"Huh?"

"Most people only ever see that they're homeless, that they failed," I shifted my finger to a young and scraggly man, "See him?" I asked.

In-gyi nodded, his attention hooked onto my every word.

"His name is Koh-pae Nim, he was originally a secretary and attorney, a pretty high paying job, in fact he had a seventy-three percent success rate," I stated, lifting off the facts I knew about him, "However, after four years working for his company, they eventually went bankrupt due to better rival companies. Since no one would hire him since he came from their rivaling companies, he eventually had to live off the streets, becoming how he is today." I finished.

I looked intently at In-gyi's eyes, "Most of the people here are in similar situations, whether from debt, bankruptcy, or even just plain bad luck, they've all ended up in the same place."

I watched as visibly conflicting swirls of emotions flashed through In-Gyi's eyes, his eyes slowly sinking to the ground in contemplation.

"And in the end, everyone just sees them as one of the same things," It seemed as if a deep-seated weariness seeped through my bones, the conversation taking a lot out of me, "Most people just see them as 'Homeless'.".

"…" I couldn't make out a single word that In-gyi said.

"What'd you say?" I clarified.

"Why do you help them then?" he asked, a strange sort of emotion clouded his eyes, "If most people see them as 'homeless' as you say so, then why do you help them? What do you see them as?" With each word he took a step towards me, his body shaking every other moment. As he finished we were almost nose-to-nose.

Close enough that I could see the angered curiosity shining through his eyes.

"People."

The wind was taken out of In-gyi's sails as he stumbled backward, almost failing if my hand hadn't latched onto his waist, letting go as soon as he found his feet.

"What?"

"People," I repeated, "You asked me what I see them as. I see them as people. Humans. Someone just like me."

That seemed to incense him even further, for whatever reason he seemed to just be getting angrier and angrier with everything I said.

"But they're nothing like you! You're the smartest person in our year, how are they anything like you!?" unshed tears glistened in his eyes, his features scrunching in anger, his view slowly moving downwards once more.

' _What is wrong with him?'_ I wondered where all his anger was coming from, it seemed like such a needless thing to be angry about, _'Why is he comparing me and them?_ ' I thought, at least before something suddenly clicked in my mind, a small concept really.

Cognitive bias, or at least something close to that.

When a personal or 'core' belief is taken to be real by an individual, whether the belief is true or not doesn't matter. However, when an outside source tries to refute said 'core' with facts and real-life examples, the individual will be refuted or ignored as the information supplied goes against the 'core' belief.

It seemed like something that In-gyi had one for me of all people, most likely something on a watered-down scale.

My finger lifted his chin, slat grey eyes meeting unfocused amethyst for what felt like the tenth time today.

"In-gyi," I made sure to get his full attention before asking him my question, watching as his eyes finally began to focus on mine, "What _exactly_ do you think of me?"

Silence pervaded as we looked at each other before he seemed to wilt. Looking around I could tell that this was going to be a long conversation. I guided him to a nearby bench before he took the seat and slumped over, elbows on his knees and hands covering his face.

Silence lingered for a scant few minutes.

Then…

…the silence was broken.

"To me, you're everything I wanted to possibly be," In-gyi spoke up, lifting his head from his hands, "To me, you're everything I _need_ to be," he seemed to give a rueful chuckle, a shake of his head sent his hair flying.

A blue eyebrow rose in indistinct curiosity, I could only very slightly understand what he may have been getting at.

He gave me a sideways glance before looking down back at the cobbled road, "Do you remember how you called me a rich kid earlier?"

I simply nodded, perplexed by his sudden change in topic.

He gave only the smallest smirk in return, the type of self-depreciating smirk one gives to themselves when they think of themselves when they're depressed. A smirk I'd seen in the mirror many times in my past life.

"The word 'rich' would be quite the vast understatement for me…" he gave a slight shuddering breath, "You know me as In-gyi Yoon, a student at Busan Public School."

"But to others, I'm known as In-gyi Yoon, Heir to the YK Conglomerate Company. The third richest company in the world."

My brain summed up my thoughts pretty well, especially considering my body didn't even make any movement, not even a bugging out of the eyes.

' _Holy fuck…'_

* * *

(With In-gyi)

In-gyi let out a deep sigh as her shoulders finally drooped, as if a great burden had finally been released, freeing her.

' _It feels… nice… to finally tell someone,_ ' she thought, at least before she realized what she'd done, before she began to panic, _'Oh no, I told someone! Oh no, oh no, oh no! What if grandfather finds out!? What'll he do then!? WHAT IF HE-'_.

Her train of thought cut off as she remembered where she was, who she was with, along with what exactly they were talking about.

Looking up, Hygh-win's normally stoic features greeted her, almost as if she hadn't just admitted she was the heir ( _heiress)_ to one of the richest companies in the world.

' _Does anything even surprise him!?_ ' she thought shrewdly, before she inwardly eeped, mortified at how she thought. Lett out an inward sigh, she let the prior thought go, coming to a realization she only thought that because she was slowly stressing out again.

*Ahem*

She gave a fake cough to grab his attention.

Hygh-win looked at her with his usual almost apathetic indifference, his grey eyes seeming to bore holes into her own, his frosty blue hair fluttering behind him, amethyst ribbon following suit.

Finally, In-gyi decided to let it all out.

All of her frustrations.

All of her fears.

All of her own inadequacy in comparison to the boy before her.

Small hands clenched black pants and knees, blonde hair fell forward to shadow her eyes.

"As the first both child of the YK Corporation, I've been raised to be person, to be a better man, to be _better_ ," she spat out the word like acid on her tongue, "Since the moment I was born, I'd been told that a lot depended on me, that I had to exceed all the expectation placed before me."

Slate grey eyes only looked on, listening to every word she said, "As the heir, I've always been raised to be the very best. I've always been told that one day I would be the leader of all fourteen of our company's branches, to do so I'd have to be better than anyone in almost every aspect. I had to be the best."

She looked up, amethyst orbs locking with steel.

"Even education."

A slowly comprehending grey orbs reflected back into amethyst.

"Ever since I was born, no matter where I went I was always better than everyone my age. I was the best." she looked back down, back at her now wrinkled pants.

"But then I transferred to Busan Public school," crystal lilac eyes waters, a small sad smile grew on her face.

"You know, I wasn't even meant to come here?" she asked rhetorically, eyes watching the falling autumn falling leaves, shoulders lowering in fatigue, "School was never important to me because of my grades, so much so that I watch my grandfather work more than I come to school," she thought back to how much times she actually even came to the school.

"But then you came along."

"You were a nobody, just another face in the crowd, a little strange looking but otherwise just another person," mirthful amethyst shone through but eventually died down to a dull violet, "You proved me wrong. In the three months we've been here, you've always been a mark ahead of me, not a full one-hundred percent, but still always ahead."

She shuffled in her seat on the bench.

"To me, you slowly became a pedestal, a goal for me to surpass, not for myself but for my company. Like I said, you are everything I want to be, _need_ to be." Droplets leaked onto pale smooth skin.

"Eventually I couldn't take it. I needed to know how you did it so I followed you every chance I could, when you'd go home after your sessions at the gymnastics or martial arts center in the evening, or when you'd go out in the morning on your route before school." She hiccupped a bit as more and more of her insecurities came flowing out, "I even studied in the library at your table, trying to find something that'd give me even the slightest answer."

Teeth gnashed together in enraged, sad, and confused anger, "But in the end… nothing… _absolutely nothing_ …"

But in the end, she couldn't hold it.

All that anger.

All that frustration.

All of that hurt.

All of her sadness.

All of her insecurities.

Her emotions.

In the end, she couldn't take it, and they all slipped away. Like trying to hold a car rolling downhill back with a couple of ropes, she let her emotions fade away, leaving her empty.

An empty chuckle left her lips as lifeless purple looked onwards, seeing but comprehending nothing, "Today I even came specifically to ask you how you did it, how you were better, because everything you did… none of it came close to answering me, so in the end, I hoped you would. Slowly prodding and pushing for answers one way or another."

Mirthless laughs left her lips in small bursts, her face blank and emotionless, "But then I got _that,_ that you were like _them_ , that you who was so different and intelligent and smart."

"It was an insult to everything I believed of you."

A hollow smile graced her lips as her body curled in on itself, her arms hugging her knees, insecurity showing blatantly, "Look at me," her head buried itself into her arms, "I don't even know where I was going with that, I don't even know what I'm doing…" As tale silence washed over the two.

Amethyst eyes closed wishing… waiting… for something… anything…

Silver eyes looked on aimlessly and searching…

Suddenly there was a sharp intake of breath.

"You… You said that I was nothing like them…" Hygh-win asked, In-gyi noticed there was a certain inflection in his tone, something… more.

"You said that there was absolutely nothing in common between me and them," Hygh-win looked at the encampment, watching as they packed up for the night and moved off, soon to return when dusk came.

In-gyi lifted her sight from her knees, looking at him she nodded.

Steel eyes locked onto amethyst, like a mirror of circumstance similar to earlier.

"You couldn't be more wrong." Hygh-win uttered, a ghost of a smirk fluttering across his features. But that's all it was… a ghost of a smirk.

He let out a small sigh before he stood up, In-gyi looking up at him, wonder glistened through her tears.

"Nine months ago… I was exactly like them. Alone, but surrounded, people of similar circumstances encompassed me. We lived together for years before something happened, a mere chance of fate or maybe even luck."

Hygh-win looked down at her.

"Nine months ago, I lived in an orphanage… like them, I didn't truly have a place to call home, just a place that a\I slept, ate and lived. It could have been called a house, but in no way was it a home." In-gyi watched as the ghost of a smirk returned and blossomed into a minute reminiscing grin, his voice washing over her like a warm blanket but his words like small holes in the blanket.

"Because of one chance of fate, or what I thought was a mistake on my part, I showed how smart I was." Hygh-win's slate grey orbs glazed over, "That orphanage was part of a program to find children of extraordinary talents and intelligence and making them exceed their own talents in comparison to if they were left to their own devices."

"The children apart of the program are moved to a government supplied housing and a guardian is assigned to them but for the most part they live by themselves, then they're placed in prestigious schools around the country to learn." In-gyi could only watch him reminisce, her legs slowly unfolding and returning to the floor, her attention entranced by the boy-once/is-rival before her.

"I was lucky enough to be one of the children apart of the program, and all of it due to a mere chance of fate, 'Good Luck' I suppose," Hygh-win shook his head free of the memories before looking intently down at her, "You asked me how I'm anything like them?"

"This is why, because of fate or luck or whatever you want to call it, we ended up in nearly the exact same situation, only the circumstances have been swapped," In-gyi watched him, observed him for anything, but all she could find in his eyes was a wish for her to understand, "I help them because if it hadn't been for my circumstances, I'd be just like them."

In-gyi tried to understand but she just couldn't, so she did what she'd sought out to do.

She asked.

"All that you told me, all that you shared," In-gyi's eyes watered at the situation, "None of it gave me an answer of how to be better.". The waterworks spun once more as tears dripped down her chin, flowing down from her porcelain cheeks.

"Didn't it?"

She looked up, Hygh-win's kind smiling face beaming down at her.

"I told you, didn't I? It's natural talent," he said, all the while smiling the kind gentle smile.

Yet those words seemed to shatter her. "So, it's useless, huh? There's no point in me trying?" In-gyi could only feel like the situation only got bleaker as her head fell to her hands, no solution presenting itself to her problem.

"You are by far the most pessimistic person I have ever met." The bluntness in his voice sent her world soaring, so much she could barely even make a proper response.

"Eh?" In-gyi's stunned face would forever be etched into Hygh-win's memories.

"Right now, I'm the smartest person in my grade, yes?" her nod at his question made him continue, "That's the thing, as things are now, I'm the smartest person in my grade right _now_ , but as things continue and the years go on, people will slowly become smarter than me, better than me, soon people will begin to catch up. And later?"

Hygh-win smirked at her spellbound face, "Soon they'll exceed me."

The hope in In-gyi's eyes re-ignited, at least before they dimmed slightly in confusion, "Wait, why would they catch up? Wouldn't you be learning at the same rate as them?"

She wouldn't ever admit it but she felt slightly miffed at the fact he shook his head, almost as if he was lecturing a troublesome student.

It also had nothing to do with the fact that he poked her in the middle of her forehead.

"The world has an almost limitless amount of things to learn, but that's just it, it's _almost_ limitless. Right now I might know a lot but eventually there will come a point where I'll begin to stagnate because there is only so much I can learn." She listened to him with rapt attention, "By then others will begin to catch up, and depending on the circumstances they'll end up exceeding me, and you?"

Hygh-win looked at her, his kind smile returning.

"A hard-worker will always triumph over genius, and don't let anyone know this but…"

He leant in, leaning down as he did so. Similarly, she leant forward, leaning upwards as well, trying to make sure she heard what he was going to say.

"I'm actually a pretty lazy person if I'm not properly motivated."

That caused In-gyi to giggle, and in turn caused Hygh-win to smile even wider.

Wonder bloomed in amethyst eyes, "But how are you motivated to do things if you are as lazy as you say?"

"Well…" he started, "I'd attribute that to having a guardian who's basically a child in a woman's body."

That sent In-gyi over the edge, after the whole situation, she felt like she just needed to laugh after everything.

*BWAHAHAHAHAHA*

She almost fell to the ground crying, laughter shaking her whole body. For some reason she felt so… empty… but like a good type of empty. The type where you feel relieved and you just want to feel happy.

Hygh-win didn't stop the smile that threatened to split his face apart.

"Hehe, come on," he said as he helped her up to her feet, beckoning her back from whence they came, "We should probably head back to school don't you think?"

In-gyi nodded, a smile similarly blossoming on her face.

For the first time in a while, she felt truly happy, as if the expectations pressuring her seemed so much more insignificant now.

' _Thank you, Hygh-win,'_ she thought as he looked at his beckon face, urging her to hurry up to his retreating form, ' _You don't know how truly grateful I am.'_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well here's the third chapter. There was originally meant to be more but I got so into writing the whole development between In-gyi and Hygh-win that it took up most of, if not the whole chapter.**

 **Since I start University today, I'm afraid the next update won't be happening for another two weeks, however, I will ensure that there is another chapter ready.**

 **Translations:**

 **No translations in this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Fighter of the Wild's

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Girls of the Wild's, that right is reserved for Hun and the illustrator Kim Hye-jin.**

 **Author's Note: The only thing I have claim to is my Original Character (OC) and any original ideas I have.**

 **Please take note that Girls of the Wild's is a manhwa, not a manga so there will be some language differences that I will define at the end of the chapter.**

 **I also have no problem admitting that this manhwa was fucking amazing for me.**

 **Note: If I'm writing with Hygh-win, it will always be in first-person. If I'm writing with another character, it'll always be in third-person or as close to third-person I can write.**

 **(Review Responses)**

 **StrifeStelar Mizo: Thanks, my apologies for being like 3 months late instead of the usual week late for updates. I've been super busy with University.**

 **Nihilist Noblesse: Yeah that's one of the main reasons that I created my MC, to see how much can change if a fundamental difference is made. He'll also be making lots of major changes later on, but these will only be prevalent once it hits the plot arc involving like Chapters 150 onwards of the manhwa.**

 **Hashirama 1710: Unfortunately, I haven't read God Highschool, so that'd be a no.**

 **Guest1: Thank you very much!**

 **RealistIze: Haha thanks! and here is your update. Man, you've been waiting a while for this fic haven't you, my apologies for that.**

 **Loser Stuck In Memory Lane: Thanks!**

 **PervyPanda: I appreciate that you think that way, I'm unsure however if there is an OC tag. If there is, once this is uploaded I'll ensure to update the fic to include the tag.**

 **treavellergirl: Yeah this is one of the major interactions within the fic, along with the on in this chapter. They're meant to be the fundamental shifts that create pathways in future chapters.**

 **poof13: Here's your update ;)**

 **Merendinmiliano: Thanks**

 **Manga = Japanese**

 **Manhwa = Korean**

 **SECOND AUTHOR'S NOTE: HOLY SHIT I'M BACK BITCHES! Right, so I don't really have much of an excuse as to why I haven't been updating this other than the fact that University came and basically kicked me around like a football. I was completely underprepared, and basically had to do so much learning to make up for it. So yep that's been my situation.**

* * *

(With Hygh-win)

 _Tick-Tock_

 _Tick-Tock_

My eyes felt like two slowly revolving orbs, moving in sync with the second hand of the clock, my head feeling like a heavy cloud of rain.

Okay, let's rewind a bit.

After the whole incident this morning with In-Gyi's confession of feeling inadequate to me _(I'll admit that I felt pretty shitty when I found that out)_ , we got to school and had our normal classes of Science, Math, English, History, and Geography. This is where things get frustrating.

…

At least frustrating for me.

See, after all those classes came English where our teacher decided to do a surprise exam for the whole period.

Can you see where I'm getting at?

Me, a previously fluent English speaker _(Australian English, still counts as English)_ doing English, even more-over an English _exam_.

Yeah, things get done pretty quickly.

So here we are, me trying to kill the remaining amount of 52 minutes of the lesson before we're let out. It truly is unfortunate that they don't let you leave once you're done.

I probably would be gone within the first five minutes of each lesson if they allowed that, but I digress.

 _Tick-Tock_

 _Tick-Tock_

Ugh, kill me now.

I resisted the urge to smash my head against my desk for two reasons. Firstly, everyone was still doing the exam, including In-gyi. I'm polite like that.

Secondly, I don't exactly feel like being the center of attention while the teacher calls the principal about why one of his students deemed smashing his head against his desk like it was going out of fashion a suitable way of passing the time during an exam.

Instead, I decided to do something I realized I had a habit of doing in exams.

Doing seated-leg raises. Actually, it's usually a toss-up between that, falling asleep, doing other homework, doodling on paper.

Unfortunately, the last three were done in the first 5 minutes of the period.

Yeah, I'm not exactly the most patient person during exams.

So here I am doing seated leg-raises because I'm bored out of my mind.

' _1...'_ I slowly began counting in my head.

' _2…'_

' _3…'_

' _4…'_

' _5...'_

' _6...'_

' _7...'_

* * *

 _Ring-Ring_

 _Ring-Ring_

 _Ring-Ring_

The school bells rang signaling the end of the school day.

I barely managed to stifle the groan that escaped my mouth, finally free of the boring hell. I discreetly massaged my calves, trying to circulate lactic acid that had built up during the seated exercise in addition to the blood stagnating in my legs due to sitting down for an hour.

Okay, admittedly this wasn't one of my smartest decisions.

' _Understatement of the century. Ugh, note to self, make sure to start exercising calves,'_ I thought, as I stood and bowed to the teacher. Slight relief flooded my legs as I stood, the blood properly beginning to circulate.

I gathered my pens and papers before placing them in my briefcase-like bag, my arms feeling like they were being weighed down which they were, to be honest, and maneuvered my way around all my classmates, many having decided to stay back in the classroom to chat while they still had time. I, on the other hand, wanted to get out and breathe some fresh air along with getting something to eat.

"Hygh-win! Hygh-win!" a very familiar voice became known as I stepped past the threshold of the school boundaries, it's owner letting out ragged breathes as he ran to catch up to me.

' _Aaaaaand this, ladies and gentlemen, is where my lovely afternoon goes up in flames, to be fully consumed by the confusing enigma known as In-Gyi Yoon.'_ I wallowed in fake sadness as he ran up to me.

Accusing purple eyes gazed into bored silver, "You left without me," he said.

I could tell he meant it more as a statement as opposed to a question.

"I was unaware that I was obligated to wait for you," I spoke, my feet already moving forward as he caught up, "Besides, you caught up, didn't you?"

A small pout formed on his lips, "Yeah, but I had to run," his lips turned downwards ever so slightly.

"O, how the mighty have fallen, to be forced to run as a natural human being. Oh the indignity, the disgrace!" I exaggerated, laying the sarcasm on thick.

…

That's strange.

Is he not saying anything?

I turned around to find him just standing there, a small grin forming on his face.

"Why are you smiling like that?" I asked feeling slightly… different inside, "You're being weird."

That only caused his grin to grow even wider, "You made a joke Hygh-win."

It felt like an ice-cold rod was shoved down my spine as my back went ramrod straight, a small realization forming in my chest.

He was right.

I made a joke in public. My mask slipped, and I'd made a joke.

I'd dropped my mask in public.

But…

…

I…

I... strangely I couldn't bring myself to care.

Maybe…

Just maybe…

I was making a friend.

An actual friend.

Not like a mutual acquaintance or even sort-of friend, but an actual honest-to-god friend.

I couldn't prevent the smile that blossomed on my face, and I genuinely couldn't bring myself to avert it in the first place.

"Well, would you look at that… I guess I did," I mused, loud enough for In-gyi to hear. I looked over at his still stupidly grinning form, "Well? What are you waiting for?" I motioned him to catch up as a continue onwards to a destination unknown.

I felt the air shift beside me as he came to a slow pace to my right.

"Thanks, Hygh-win,"

I raised an eyebrow at him.

He looked up at me with his wide amethyst eyes before amending his statement, "I mean… thank you… for showing me you're just a normal person," he looked forward, his eyes seeing something in the distance but something that wasn't really there, "Thank you for showing me that I was wrong, that there's more to you than I thought."

I didn't really know how to respond.

But I did anyway.

"No… thank you…"

* * *

It was around seven in the evening when I finally got home, my time actually being spent binding with another person. Well... more like spending time in the presence of another human being whom I could genuinely call a friend, but that's beside the point.

It's baby steps… but, it's still progress!

When I finally arrived at my apartment, I could truthfully say I was content as I collapsed on the couch in the living room, a stupid smile on my face. My body sagged into the sofa as the built-up strain of the weights wore on my body throughout the day.

' _Man… Today's been one hell of a ride…'_ I thought, thinking back on the day before the incident this morning came to the forefront of my mind, _'Is there really any point in continuing to put on my mask? Soon it'll get to a point where I'll probably snap from being fake…'_ my mind was like a whirring machine.

' _I think I can stop using it no-'_

"You seem happy."

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!?" I screamed ( _No matter what anyone says I totally didn't yelp)_ in fright. My vision swam looking for the owner of the voice, at least before they fell on a highly amused Saeko, sitting languidly in the only other sofa chair in the living room.

"Where the hell did you come from!?" I demanded, I could've sworn there was no one else in the apartment.

"Well… I came here at around five to check on you and wait for dinner only to find out you weren't home. So, being the proper legal guardian, I chose to wait for you only to find you come home two hours later with a dopey smile on your face and flop onto the couch like a boneless fish," she grinned with each word, her cheek resting on her palm and an endlessly pleased smile on her face.

Her smile grew to cat-like proportions as if she was a schoolgirl that just found out the juiciest little piece of gossip, "So… what exactly has gotten you in such a cheery mood?" A slightly conflicted expression flittered across her face "I mean, a cheery mood for you at least?" she quickly amended with a slightly cheeky smile.

She looked up (up?) at me with a finely shaped eyebrow and strikingly blue eyes, "You can get down from there now."

It took me a second to register what she's said. It took me another additional two seconds to realize that I'd balanced myself perfectly on the back of the sofa, which I'd quickly noticed was becoming precariously unbalanced due to my weight. This was quickly rectified by placing my butt firmly upon the sofa seat causing it to root itself firmly upon the floor once again.

As she continued to stare at me, it brought me to the gleeful realization that I'd have to talk about one of the few conversations that I'd been trying to avoid, the same conversation I quickly ran away from yesterday and was duly punished.

The talk about friends and I'd actually be able to prove her wrong.

I took a deep breathe and-

"You made a friend I see."

-and promptly had my glorious moment swiftly and violently taken from me.

I spluttered at that, "How on earth did you figure that out!?"

A twinkle grew in her eyes as she leaned forward.

She stood up and walked closer till she was almost face-to-face with me.

"What do you think I do all day? It's not like I have anything much better to do during your school days," she whispered, her lips just beside my ear, "Besides… it's not like I just got given an apartment just opposite yours…"

She drew back but her smile kept growing larger and larger.

"It's not like I saw a young boy knock on the door of my charge and watch them leave together a full hour before their school class begins," she drew a finger to her lips, "It absolutely not like I'd watched them walk together for a few blocks before they disappeared from my view from my high-rise apartment bedroom while drinking a nice cup of green tea I so happened to snatch from said charge's apartment."

It felt like my mind was hit like a truck, the sheer amount of teasing being too much for my young adolescent body and mature mind to handle. It wasn't until a few seconds later that I'd realized that I was on my knees before her.

I looked up at her, baleful steel orbs glared at unrepentant blue.

"You suck, I'd was so happy to be able to knock you down a peg," I muttered before getting back on my feet.

"You shouldn't try that with a Wild's Guard," she smiled, "We're not only good at fighting you know?" she rhetorically asked.

"Yeah, yeah," was my sullen reply as I moved into the kitchen, "I'll start to cook dinner,' came my fake-robotic reply as I continued the long-ingrained motions.

"Hey, Kain?"

She was slightly serious again, she said my name but even I could tell she still cheery.

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad you're finally opening up."

I didn't give a response.

That night I made a feast.

* * *

Today In-gyi didn't come to school.

It took me a few seconds to come to this realization, and another handful to realize that I'd noticed it almost the moment I'd arrived to class.

Normally, on days he'd come to school, he'd be here at before 8:30 sitting down either reading or studying. Today though he didn't come.

For some reason, something inside me stirred once again, just like yesterday. Something I couldn't quite make out and it bothered me.

"Stand." The class president stood up as the teacher came through the doorway, all the students following in unison.

"Bow."

Everyone followed.

"Sit."

As my bottom touched the chair the teacher began to speak, doling out the usual jobs for students for the week along with the announcements.

I tuned her out, my mind pre-occupied with other thoughts, some important and some meaningless.

The homeroom period followed this route for some time till the bell rang.

 _Ring-Ring_

 _Ring-Ring_

"Stand," the Class President repeated, "Bow."

Everyone followed again.

"Dismissed."

Some students left immediately to our next class, others did whatever they did before class.

I gave one last look at In-gyi's desk, lingering at the doorway.

I left the room heading towards my next class.

* * *

I took a seat on a park bench, my suitcase laying by my side. I watched people go by as I allowed my mind to wander.

 _To me, you're everything I_ need _to be._

They ended up wandering to In-gyi's words yesterday morning. There was something in what he said that struck me as strange, something so… so _very_ important.

 _You know me as In-gyi Yoon, student at Busan Public School. But to others, I'm known as In-gyi Yoon, Heir to the YK Conglomerate Company. The third richest company in the world._

There was something that I was missing, something that I felt he was secretly trying to tell me.

Something even he didn't know he was trying to tell.

' _Why do you_ need _to be like me?'_ I pondered as I watched two joggers pass me by, _'What is it that you see in me that you need? You're almost as good as me… you have the potential, wealth, hell if what you said is true then you have the power as well.'_

I felt someone sit themselves down on the bench, I looked to my side to watch as I kindly old well-dressed man slowly place himself down.

' _So, what is it that I have that you need?'_ my thoughts continued to drift and sway about in my head, but after a few seconds, they went silent.

I felt troubled but at the same time, I felt at peace as I watched the sun begin to lower.

The blue skies turned to yellow as each minute passed, and soon to orange and finally to red as it began to set.

"It truly is a beautiful sight, don't you think?"

I was startled out of my reverie as a kindly voice enquired from beside me. I looked over to find it was the same old man.

Looking back at the setting sun I couldn't help but admire it.

"It is," I affirmed.

"It's not very often that I see many young children such as yourself truly appreciating such sights," the old man remarked.

"Then not a lot of children come to realize how much the world can change in such a small amount of time," I replied in kind.

The elderly man gave out a hearty chuckle as I heard him shake his head, "No… I suppose most children don't, they're always consumed by the now, and not the future. Always finding something to fill the _now_ , and not something to fill the future."

"You're not like a lot of children I've had the pleasure of seeing," he stated, "Why is that?"

His question made me pause and think.

I thought it was because I'd been reborn, but…

but…

…

…

I knew deep down I was wrong.

I knew deep down I was going out of my way to _not_ be a child, even though for all intents and purposes I was.

I was too scared to make friends, to be normal. To return to how I was before I died. I was a normal person before I died.

No achievements, many failures, and just one of many. I wasn't noteworthy for any meaning of the word, I was ordinary.

And that scared me.

I didn't want to be ordinary. I wanted to be extraordinary, to be someone who made an impact no matter how small.

A self-depreciative smirk almost made its way across my face before it died down.

' _What do I even want?'_ I thought.

I want to be extraordinary but I want to be discrete. I want to make an impact, but I make a difference in silence. I contradicted everything I wanted with everything I did.

I was being fake. I was too scared to be extraordinary just as much as I was to be ordinary. I put on a mask, pushed anyone that tried to get close away, and made myself to be impenetrable.

To be lonely.

But I never liked being alone.

Something leaked down my face.

Before I'd rather have been dead than be alone.

But that's exactly what I was doing, pushing others away, Saeko and even though In-gyi was slowly becoming a friend another part of me was trying to push him away.

I wasn't being true to myself.

"I guess…. I guess I'm just another fake person," the words tumbled out of my mouth, "When you look at children, they only have the truth to say, they can't lie. I'm not like that…"

If the old man was taken aback by my words he certainly didn't show it.

"Then why are you fake?" he probed, I noticed he seemed to move closer to me, not close enough to be considered strange, but the comforting type of close, almost as if he were offering himself as a shoulder to cry on.

"I…." I started before I stopped, a part of me wanting to lie, to say I was actually just fine.

"I…." I tried again, but the other part of me stopped me, too scared to be honest.

"…." this time no words even came out of my mouth before my lips sealed shut.

The elderly man took notice, eyeing me before his shoulders seemed to sag and he leaned back onto the bench. The sunset's fading red bleeding into purple across the sky.

"I know a child like you…" he began, I looked over at him watching as his eyes seemed to glaze over, "He's almost like you in every way."

A shuddering breath took his body, the type you get when you're too emotional to talk.

"H-He tries very hard to do his best, to be the best," the old man closed his eyes, "He never allows himself to make friends, only focusing on his studies, anything that'd allow him to be better. But… I always see it eating at him, till it gnaws away at his being."

"He places on a mask, to reassure others that he's just fine, but when he's alone… he just…" another shuddering breath overtook his body, "He just breaks… always having to wear a mask like that takes its toll," a tear rolled down his cheek.

I took out a handkerchief from my suitcase and handed it to him.

"Thank you young man," the elderly man gave a grateful if slightly strained smile, "What I'm trying to say is…" he seemed to take some time thinking over what words to choose before he spoke again, "Don't hide yourself behind a mask, in the end, it'll cause more pain than it's worth for you and for others."

That struck a chord with me, that stirring feeling that had been building in my chest since yesterday disappeared. It was like the flame from a match being snuffed out.

I felt empty.

But something else took it's placed, like…

It was like a flower blooming in place of a burnt-down forest.

Did it feel like hope or joy?

I couldn't tell.

It felt good.

The part of me that kept trying to be fake felt as if it changed it's mind and wanted me to be truthful.

So I did just that.

"I'm scared," I told him, I almost felt bad for saying it so suddenly since he seemed to almost reel back in shock.

"Huh?" his response though I would've found slightly funny if it wasn't for the fact that we were having a fairly serious conversation.

"To your question," I reminded him, a dawning comprehension being born in his eyes, "I'm too scared to be truthful, to be honest." I looked him in the eyes.

"It's easier to face the world with a mask," I said, my eyes becoming slightly misty, "The world is a cruel place, so I hide behind a mask so I won't be hurt."

Something in the man's eyes softened.

"For one so young to have to hide yourself away… it truly shows how terrible of a place the world is," he spoke sincerely, I nodded at his words, a quiet solemness blanketed us.

"You don't always hide away behind a mask you know?" the aging man spoke up, I looked at him, judging by the way he laughed I must've been making quite the face. He shook his head dispelling the laughing lines the creased his face and gave a kindly smile, one that seemed to be joyful of something.

"You can't hide kindness," he spoke simply, but so sincerely.

The blooming flower felt like a blazing sun in my chest. The smile that threatened to split my face must've been a sight to behold, and it truly felt that way. For the first time since I died, I had a genuine, happy smile on my face.

The elderly man stood up abruptly as he looked at his watch.

"I'm afraid I must go now, however, I wouldn't be averse to having another one of these conversations," he said smiling down at me.

I looked at him, the sun blazing in my chest felt grateful.

But light will always cast a shadow, even the smallest ones.

Something within me wondered who he was. Even though everything he said was sincere and honest, something about what he said felt as if it was always being directed to me. s if he was here for me.

"Who are you?" I asked, not suspiciously, but curiously. I could tell he didn't mean any harm.

A genial smile graced his lips as he withdrew a hat from his pocket and secured it on his head.

It was a chauffeurs hat.

"I was originally sent here to find out who you were, you know?" he said.

I would've tensed and coiled if someone had said that to me. But the sun inside told me there was more to it that I knew.

"When the young master broke yesterday, his father was worried about what type of person he told when he found out," soft, kind brown eyes looked at my own, "Whenever I looked at you, I always thought you were the type that would use people for your own betterment," there was a hint of steel in his voice but I was still lax.

"Instead, all I could find in the end was a kind young man, that was lost," he gave a smile.

The darkness creeping around the sun vanished in a heartbeat.

"There's more to In-gyi than what he told me… isn't there?" I asked, a small smile on my face.

The elderly man gave a wordless nod.

I stood up and bowed, "Thank you, sir… I… you've given me a lot of relief with what you've said. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Hygh-win Kain."

A smile graced his features as he nodded, his back grew ever so slightly straighter, "My name is Chi-Sung Park, but I'm better known as 'Driver Park'."

He turned away to leave but stopped.

"May I offer you a piece of advice Hygh-win?" he turned his head back to look at me but still faced forward.

I nodded.

"Your kindness is honest and true, but ensure you balance it out with qualities otherwise it'll consume you," he said, a seriousness entered his eyes, "Just as being fake can be detrimental, so can being too honest. Make sure you balance yourself, or you'll find yourself back where you started."

The sheer seriousness and honesty in his words astounded me.

But it didn't stop me from conveying myself.

"Thank you," I said sincerely.

He gave a nod before tipping his hat and walked away.

* * *

(Driver Park)

"So, what do you think of him?" a voice from the backseat asked as Driver Park entered the driver's seat of the limo.

"I believe he's quite the young man, kind, if a bit lost and unsure of himself," he responded as he turned the key in the ignition, "He's sort of like the young master in that he tries too much to be something he isn't, instead of being something he is."

"Careful, that sounds slightly close to insubordination," the voice turned slightly serious.

"My apologies sir," Driver Park looked in the rear-view mirror to look him in the eyes, "I was merely being truthful in my observations.

Purple eyes looked back at brown before the voice let out a sigh.

"I know you were, I know," The voice said, "I know I'm being too hard on her but it's for the betterment of the company."

Driver Park looked at him.

"Permission to speak freely without repercussion sir?"

The voice stayed silent.

Driver Park lowered his sights from the rear-view mirror and stepped on the accelerator and took off.

"Granted."

Although slightly startled Driver Park still focused on the road while simultaneously asking, "Even if it takes away her happiness?"

Something seemed to escape the voice, a deep depression taking over it.

"I don't want to do this, but I'm obligated to. Till I find out the gender of the child from my wife, I must do this for the company." Purple looked up at brown, something within them gaining a spine, "No father wishes this on their daughter, I'm no exception."

A smile graced the chauffeur's lips, "Of course, Mr. Yoon."

Silence blanketed the limousine.

"I'd like more information on the boy, to find out if he's trustworthy or not," the voice spoke up, a hidden hardness forming within.

Driver Park stayed silent for a moment, many possibilities forming in his mind before one popped up.

"Sir?" he queried.

"Yes?"

"I'd like to bring you back here sometime in the morning to show you something about him, any day is sufficient," he voiced out.

Silence... then…

"Very well… I'll let you know what time I'm free for this."

"Thank you, sir."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Here's the fourth chapter, the next chapter will be the end of the childhood phase for Hygh-win. For those that are still reading, I'm sorry for making a new chapter like 3 months late but as I said University hit me like a battering ram across a football field and back multiple times. Thank you once again for reading.**

 **I'll be trying to make another one or two chapters to make up for the no updates but don't hold me to that. I'll at least try and make sure that chapter 5 is done and up once I post this. I'll also be going into my finals so we'll see if this will get another update once chapter 4 and 5 are up.**

 **This story isn't abandoned. It's just that I'm focusing my priorities on my life at the moment and as such don't have the necessary time to consistently update this. My apologies.**

 **Translations:**

 **No translations in this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Fighter of the Wild's

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Girls of the Wild's, that right is reserved for Hun and the illustrator Kim Hye-jin.**

 **Author's Note: The only thing I have claim to is my Original Character (OC) and any original ideas I have.**

 **Please take note that Girls of the Wild's is a manhwa, not a manga so there will be some language differences that I will define at the end of the chapter.**

 **I also have no problem admitting that this manhwa was fucking amazing for me.**

 **Note: If I'm writing with Hygh-win, it will always be in first-person. If I'm writing with another character, it'll always be in third-person or as close to third-person I can write.**

 **Manga = Japanese**

 **Manhwa = Korean**

* * *

(With Hygh-win)

It would still be six months later when Driver Park's words would stay with me, the most prevalent ones being his parting words.

 _Your kindness is honest and true but ensure you balance it out with qualities otherwise it'll consume you._

 _Just as being fake can be detrimental, so can being too honest. Make sure you balance yourself, or you'll find yourself back where you started._

There was a certain type of wisdom in his words, the type of wisdom I admired.

The first part stuck with me the most. There was a certain gratification knowing that I couldn't fake being kind, that being kind wasn't just another selfish act I was using to fool myself.

"Hey, you could at least listen to me!"

Driver Park's words would always stay with me whenever I tuned out In-gyi on the few days he came to school.

"Hmm?" I looked down at him, it was also times like these that I'm glad that I seemed to be tall for my age, it allowed me to look down at children _(not the Gilgamesh type of arrogant)_ , "What were you saying?" I asked since I completely missed the past five minutes of what he was saying.

"Mouu…" In-gyi crossed his arms and pouted before seemingly steeling himself for something, "I-I was wondering if you happen to know who's going to Ja-ho Yoo's birthday party?"

I think something inside me wanted to crawl into a hole and just hide.

I completely forgot that this is the age when birthday parties are like prison sentences for kids and stuff like that. Like it's entirely possible for one child to be angry at another and say "You're not invited to my birthday party!" and the other kid will actually cry and bawl and stuff.

Yeah, that type of thing.

I'm not ready for this.

Evasive Action people!

"Who's Ja-ho again?" I reluctantly forced myself to ask. Fortunately, this time I could say with complete confidence that I was being honest. I truthfully didn't know who the hell this kid was.

"Umm…" In-gyi seemed to give it some thought before perking up, "He's around this tall…" he gave an indication around slightly taller than himself but around an inch or so below me, "…with brown hair and grey eyes."

I gave him a short glance trying to bring the image to my mind.

Nothing was coming to mind.

"Nope, no idea who he is," I shrugged and relaxed onto the bench we were sitting on, "I probably wasn't invited if I don't know who he is then."

In the corner of my eyes, I noticed that In-gyi ever so slightly seemed to wilt.

"Why do you want to know anyways?"

It looked like he would've gotten whiplash at the speed his head seemed to swivel, eyes meeting mine in… shock I guess?

'What the hell's up with him?' I wondered as he began stuttering.

"N-No reason, a-absolutely no reason at all," In-gyi tried to wave me off, a couple stray beads of sweat building up on his forehead, "Hehe w-what beautiful w-weather we r-right?" I noticed as he tried changing the topic.

' _Don't look into it,'_ I thought to myself as I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, _'Don't look into it, it's none of my business. It's gonna give me a headache if I do, it's too nice of a day to worry about stuff.'_

I decided to go along with his change of topic, for the sake of my continued sake of normality.

To be honest, he wasn't all that wrong when he said the weather was beautiful.

Autumn in Korea was something enchanting, not as much as an Autumn in Japan, but it was definitely something close.

Swaying falling leaves that looked like shining pieces of gold when the sun hit _just_ right, a nice cool breeze that cooled the skin while warm rays of sun blessed the world with warmth. There was something truly captivating about autumn in Korea, something I wasn't able to quite appreciate last year.

' _Heh… it's been quite a year,_ ' I thought as I allowed the sun's rays to warm my skin.

"Hygh-win?" In-gyi broke my peace.

I sought to rectify that.

"Shhh…" I shushed him slowly, my head lolling backwards as my eyes laid closed, "Just enjoy this."

…

That seemed to quieten him, at least.

* * *

(With In-Gyi)

In-gyi could say for a first that she was mostly content.

She finally told someone half of her secret, her origins, and they still stayed. Hygh-win didn't seem any closer to using her than he had been before she'd told him her secret.

Not that he was even using her at all, that is.

There was also the fact that she had a friend, in the form of a self-imposed rival turned friend.

Yup. In-gyi Yoon actually considered Hygh-win Kain a friend, and she couldn't have been happier at the moment for that.

That's why when she called out to him, and he quietened her with naught but a few words, she was more than content to comply.

"Hygh-win?" she called out to him, curious as to why he quietened rather than pushing for information like someone else would have done.

"Shhh…" He hushed her.

She recoiled slightly, but over the last couple of months, she'd gotten used to his moments of lethargy when he just wanted to relax rather than doing anything for the moment.

"Just enjoy this," he whispered again before his head lolled back, his eyes closed, and a peaceful expression covered his face.

She took the time to just admire him, watching as he took even breathes and his slightly tense body began to relax.

Watching as his scrunched-up eyebrows began to loosen, his eyelids seemed to stop fluttering and stilled.

She turned to watch as his hair began to flutter behind the bench where his head was resting over the top.

They were like strands of solid snowflakes or ice fluttering in the wind, accented by a small strip of amethyst.

' _He looks so peaceful…'_ she thought as she continued to observe him, not realizing she was slowly burning his image into her head.

When she did though…

It was as if a switch flipped inside her before her head snapped in the opposite direction.

' _What am I doing!?'_ she screamed internally once she realized what she'd been doing, face in her hands while her cheeks blushed crimson.

She looked back at him, watching as his chest rose up and dow-

 _Ring-Ring_

 _Ring-Ring_

-before a slight jolt wracked his body as the school bell rang.

Silver eyes re-opened to the world before being met with watchful pools of noble purple. An arch of ice formed over silver.

"You okay?" Hygh-win questioned her.

In-gyi's face burned a bright red as she sputtered out small stuttered denials in the face of embarrassment.

Hygh-win gave a small twitch of the shoulders before standing up and stretched backwards, a series of cracks resounding as air bubbles in his spine popped. He gave a glance at her form, watching as the blush slowly faded from her cheeks as she stood up and brushed off any stray pieces of dirt from the pants.

' _How embarrassing,'_ In-gyi couldn't help but think as she tidied herself up. She looked up only to see him looking back, her eyes darted back down as lingering embers of mortification resurfaced in her thoughts.

"W-We should get back to class," In-gyi stuttered lightly as she looked back up again.

Hygh-win have a small groan and nod, a small amount of nonchalance spreading across his face.

He didn't fail to smile back at her in confirmation as he nodded though.

"What do we have now?" his voice broke the small silence that had been building up at they made their way back into the school building.

"Science," In-gyi recited, the days' timetable floating through her head as she gave it a small thought, "We're meant to be doing a practical lesson today."

Hygh-win seemed to be pleased, she noticed, at that.

"Yay, at least our last lesson today is easy," he drawled out as they approached their classroom.

In-gyi couldn't help but give him a slight stink-eye at that. "I liked you better when I thought you were a hard worker."

Hygh-win merely brushed off her comment and retorted in kind, "I'd say I liked you when we weren't friends, but…" he gave a slight pause as he opened the classroom door.

In-gyi leaned forward to hear what he had to say, a combination of dread and excitement building within.

"Well, I'd be lying," he shrugged as he entered the classroom.

Relief flooded her chest, relief knowing that he saw her as a friend the same she thought of him.

They both sat down in their seats side-by-side in companionable silence.

In-gyi's racing thoughts brought her to the conversation the two were having prior.

' _I'm so glad he decided to relax,'_ she mused internally while she waited for the teacher to enter the classroom.

" _It would've really awkward trying to explain I have a crush on Ja-ho,'_ she gave a discrete glance at said boy, watching as he entered the classroom with his friends, all gathering around his table as he sat down. The others raced to their seats as the teacher entered.

The class president rose.

"Stand."

"Bow."

The teacher made a motion with his hand.

"Be seated."

' _Especially when he's under the impression I'm a boy.'_ she contemplated as she seated herself and the lesson began.

* * *

(With Hygh-win)

My first instance of normality being disrupted for the first time in a few months came from my usual source.

In-gyi.

Of course, this time I didn't mind as much. At least till he I heard what he has to say.

I was laying down on the grass in the schoolyard with my eyes closed, enjoying another warm day underneath the sun. The area I was in was mostly devoid of children, only a few scant groups scattered here and there, more than enough space so none of the groups could overhear each other.

Most of the children at this school seemed to have a strange obsession for basketball and handball, so most were at the respective courts.

"Hey, Hygh-win?" I heard from above me.

I cracked an eye open to find In-gyi kneeling beside me, scrunched up eyebrows and worried purple eyes looking down at me.

The emotion in his eyes caused me to bolt up.

"Are you okay!?" I rushed out, as I looked him over, a surge of overprotectiveness rising in me.

"Huh?" In-gyi looked confused, before comprehension dawned across his face, "What? No! I mean yes! I mean… I'm fine okay?" he babbled out before taking a deep breath.

The protectiveness bubbling in my chest dulled to a low simmer.

Sue me, my only friend here looks worried, of course I'm gonna overreact.

I watched on as In-gyi took a few extra breathes, inhaling and exhaling as he did so. He then looked me dead in the eyes, a certain type of seriousness overtaking his purple irises.

"Would you like to meet my family?" he rushed out, almost as if he was breaking some type of terrible news.

It took me a few seconds to realise that _was_ terrible news, so much so, that the thoughts in my head began to race before going silent. My head became devoid of thoughts as I everything came into focus.

"As much as I do want to say no because I'm scared of your family…" I began honestly, "I'd like to get to know your family… you're my friend after all." I finished off sort-off lamely, the end being tacked on as I watched his face begin to grow more and more gleeful with each passing word that left my mouth.

When I finished, he was looking at me as if I just shat out a solid diamond while saying 'If you give it a wash, it's all yours,'.

"Great!" he smiled, a sparkle coming to life around him, "I'll meet you at your place then? Is two week from now okay for you?"

I gave my consent in the form of a nod before I found myself wrapped in a tight embrace, my arms wrapping automatically around him.

Then he moved himself away, a small blush overtaking his feature, but the sparkle still twinkling around him before he took off in a random direction.

' _That was strange,'_ I thought as I looked on as he bounded away, before I contemplated more pressing matters.

Such as how in two weeks I'll be meeting with the patriarch and matriarch of the YK corporation, also known as In-gyi's parents.

The same parents of the company who seem to be hiding their son from existence in secret.

A secret that _I_ knew.

' _I feel like I'm going to regret this.'_

* * *

In the two-week period between the time In-gyi invited me to visit her parents and the time to actually meeting them, I spent quite a considerable amount of time contemplating what I'd say.

This was predominantly due to the fact I caught the common cold.

Yeah turns out being reborn doesn't actually mean your immune to mortal diseases.

Who knew?

So that's how I spent the two weeks, in bed contemplating on what to say when I meet In-gyi's parents and sniffling in my bed as the sickness wreaked havoc on my body.

There were some distractions every now and then such as the second day I stayed home sick, I found In-gyi knocking on my door after class wondering why I hadn't come to school.

When I answered the door though and he found me wrapped in blankets with a sniffling nose, he immediately marched into my apartment and demanded that I go back to bed.

"Bed. Now." I watched as he pointed to my room, his other hand on his hip and legs spread apart. I could already tell he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

I was about to retort saying that he was the reason I was out of bed, but that died on my lips as I sneezed.

"Achoo."

That seemed to spur In-gyi into taking even more drastic actions, actions such as bodily dragging me to my bed and tucking me in.

Huh… who knew a rich kid knew how to do that.

' _You're stereotyping him you know?'_ I mentally noted

' _Oh hush, I'm sick I can think what I want,'_ I thought to myself in response.

On a side note, when I'm sick I seem to develop a watered-down version of schizophrenia.

"You stay here and I'll get someone to look after you," In-gyi spoke as he finished tucking me in, I honestly felt like a weighted rock with the way he tucked me in.

He's surprisingly good at it.

I spoke up, barely even above a scant whisper, but he managed to hear me before he left, "My guardian is on the- achoo – opposite side of the hall. Let her know I caught a cold, she should be able to take care of me."

He nodded as he left the room, I stilled in my cocoon of blankets listening as his footsteps faded away before the closing of my apartment door resounded.

I continued to lay quietly as I heard him knock on Saeko's door followed by a door opening, some hushed words, and a door closing.

I quietly counted in my head.

'1.'

'2.'

'3.'

…

Somethings wrong.

Normally Saeko would be bursting down the doors right about now whenever she comes into my apartment.

Where the hell-

"When exactly were you going to tell me that you were sick?"

"What the h- COUGH Cough," I almost swore as Saeko suddenly popped into existence beside me, scaring me in the process.

Thanks to the fact that In-gyi tucked me in so tightly, I didn't fall off my bed when I jumped in surprise but I did end up with a violent coughing fit afterward.

As I was coughing, I felt Saeko push me down so I was laying while rubbing firmly on my sternum.

It took me a while to realise the coughing slowly began to subside. I felt the back of her hand check my forehead before moving on to my neck, after a while, she seemed satisfied.

"You have a normal cold, nothing too serious, but you won't be able to go to school for a while, maybe a week at most." her countenance seemed to change, normally she'd be energetic and chill but now she was confident and gentle.

Almost like how I'd first met her, at least when I fell asleep in her arms.

I rose an eyebrow at her diagnosis of myself, "How can you tell?" I asked her.

A small smirk crossed her face before slowly fading away, she removed her hand from my throat and laid it on my shoulder, "I learned how to do basic check-ups a while back."

A slightly haunted visage appeared on her face and a mouth pulled back into a grimace, as she addressed me, "Now you stay here, I'm going to be giving myself a crash course on cooking so we don't starve."

I watched as she stood and left the room, gently closing the door behind her.

I stilled in my bed and closed my eyes, letting my sickness lull me into Morpheus' embrace.

My eyes shot open.

' _OH FUCK! SHE'S GONNA TRY COOKING.'_ I realised as I tried to stop her (read: tried).

Turns out In-gyi is a little too good at tucking people in.

I flopped backwards into the mattress before letting out a sigh and closing my eyes once again.

' _Please let the kitchen be okay….'_ I thought, horrified at the thought of having to stomach her 'cooking'.

* * *

Ten days.

That's how long I'd been sick for, along with how long I'd been forced to stomach Saeko's abominations against cuisine. Thankfully, around the last two days, they at least became more palatable.

If I hadn't known any better I'd say that her cooking was the reason I was sick for longer than a normal person would've been. I'd also like to take time for the poor souls in the streets who'd been reluctantly forced to eat her food for the first eight days, Saeko having taken over my schedule of giving out food to the less fortunate.

The _much_ less fortunate now.

However, now that I was better I'd finally be able to cook and eat pleasant dishes once again.

It felt so nice to get back on my normal schedule after being sick. It wasn't so nice that Saeko forced me to get back to wearing the training weights.

"Ugh…" I groaned out on my way to school as my sore muscles came back to use, slowly stretching my back, pops resounding as my spine vibrating with each resounding pop.

' _Why does she make me wear these?'_ I mentally whined as I trudged my way through the school hallways to my class, _'I just got better…'_

As I sat down I let my minder wander, letting my body relax, allowing it to get used to being put to use again. I felt my meld with the chair.

It was nice and quiet.

…

I didn't like it. Sure, it was nice and quiet, but I just didn't like it. I didn't like days when In-gyi wasn't here.

They were so boring.

"Hey, how was your birthday?"

My hearing picked up one my classmates talking to another.

' _Birthday…'_ I thought, something was niggling in the back of my head as if something important was happening.

"Hehe pretty good," a childish voice responded in turn, "There was a balloon castle, and bowling, and cake? It was awesome!"

' _Did children always sound this obnoxious?'_ I wondered as I began to consciously began to listen in.

"Who ended up going?" the first voice asked.

"Most of my friends really," I could _feel_ the birthday kid shrug his shoulders from three seats over, "one of the others from our class asked if he could come."

"What'd you say Ja-ho?"

' _Ja-ho?'_ I turned my head so I could finally get a glimpse of who In-gyi was talking about, he was basically how he was described. Brown hair and grey eyes, a pair of small round chubby cheeks filled with baby fat. 'So this was who In-gyi was talking about.'

"I told him to go away, we've never even talked to each other," Ja-ho's chubby cheeks downturned into an ugly sneer, "You should have seen him as well, he was wearing the girls skirt and had some sort of girly pin in his hair. I told him he should just wear pants and stop pretending to be so nice, ugh- so disgusting."

I felt a small pit of dread forming in my stomach, unease settling upon my shoulders.

' _Please…'_

"Who was it?"

' _Please…'_

Ja-ho barked out in laughter finding it funny to recall, "It was the snobby quiet blonde kid… what's his name again?"

' _Please… don't be him,'_ I tried to hope it wasn't who I thought it was, but in the end, there was only one blonde person in the class.

The other voice piped up in seeming realization, "Wait… was it that In-gyi kid? The weird snobby one who always hangs out with Hygh-win?"

' _Fuck…'_ I took a deep breath, the unease on my shoulders and dread in my stomach rapidly began to transform into a raging inferno in my chest.

"Yeah, that's the one! Man, you should've seen him," Ja-ho began to laugh, the noise grating on my ears, my self-control very close to snapping.

"He ran away crying!" his laughter grew.

"HAHAHAHA" they both began laughing.

My control snapped.

"SHUT IT!" it came roaring out my mouth like a wall of force, my body bolting out of my seat into a stand.

Both of them quietened.

As I began approaching them, I could see fear slowly etching into their features.

I could feel a pair of hands try to hold me back but I shrugged them off like flies.

' _Good,_ ' a voice in my head whispered, tempting me to fight, _'Show them what it means to cross you.'_

When I stopped them, I moved my head to dispel the thoughts.

I'd show them what it meant to cross me, to make my friend cry.

But I'd make them remember, not knock them out. I'd show them _my_ way.

I grabbed the both of them by their collars and _lifted_.

A perk of working out under the hands of a human demon was that it gave me enough strength to lift a heavy load. Not a lot, but the weight of two skinny kids average about 20 kilos each was more than enough, especially considering the fact I was half a head taller than them and much more fit than the average nine-year-old.

"You listen and listen well," I growled at them, their faces frozen in shock, "You're going to never look at In-gyi ever, you're going to go out of your way to make sure you're never in his line of sight again."

I watched as they both frantically nod, fear overcoming reason in the face of terror. Normally a couple of words like these wouldn't do much to a person, however, considering the fact that normal nine-year-olds are usually never threatened by being grabbed off the floor and held an inch in the air.

I heard breathing still around me.

"Am I clear?"

More frantic nods.

' _It's not enough… make them acknowledge you,'_ the voice whispered in my mind, this time I was more than inclined to agree.

"I said…" I lifted them a bit more so they were both at my eye level, my arms significantly straining as I held them but I pushed through, anger and adrenaline pushing past the pain, "AM I CLEAR!?" I roared.

"Y-Yes!" their frantic nodding accompanied their squeaks of confirmation.

"Good," I muttered as I dropped them both, the both of them falling to the floor in a heap.

Muttering sprung up behind me.

I turned around only to find the rest of the class. Along with the homeroom teacher… and was that the principal in the back?

The principal and teacher looked at me in the eyes.

"My offices… now," The principal said.

"Principal's office… now," my homeroom teacher said at the same time.

Funnily enough, in my old life, this would have been enough to have me trembling in fear. But now?

Now I felt nothing except indifference.

I walked past the crowding students, teacher and principal office.

I walked past all the hallways and classroom.

I walked into the reception office.

I walked.

I walked more and more.

I walked past the principal's office, through the front reception office and right out the door.

* * *

That afternoon when I got home I found Saeko waiting for me in my apartment with my school bag that I'd left in my classroom and two folders.

"You've been expelled from Busan Public School," were her words, strangely though her words didn't match her eyes. I'd been expecting a scathing or disappointed look, but no. They seemed as if she'd been expecting something like this.

The look I gave her must have said something because she took it as a sign to continue. She motioned for me to sit down, herself taking a seat in her usual spot in the living room.

On the coffee table, she placed the two folders, one to the left and one to the right, while putting my schoolbag to the side.

"I want you to read this," she said apathetically, sliding the folder on the left across the coffee table. I rose an eyebrow at that before I slowly reached over and picked it up. At least I was going to before Saeko stopped me.

I looked at her, a seriousness in the eyes, the ones she had whenever she was talking about something important. "Read through it carefully," she said before letting go of the document, allowing me to pick it up.

I tore open the packaging sleeve and allowed its contents to spill out. A small stack of stapled paper tumbled out, which I snatched out of the air before they could fall to the ground.

I gave the cover sheet a good look.

 _Report Portfolio: Kain Hygh-win_

I looked up at Saeko, her eyes meeting mine once again before she nodded.

I looked back at the sheet of paper before flipping onto the next.

 _Science_

 _Graded Mark Total: 96.5/100 (A+)_

 _Quiz Total: 19.5/20_

 _Mid-Semester Exam: 29/30_

 _Final Exam: 48/50_

' _These are just my marks,'_ I thought as I looked and turned the page.

 _English_

 _Graded Mark Total: 100/100 (A+)_

 _Quiz Total: 20/20_

 _Mid-Semester Exam: 30/30_

 _Final Exam: 50/50_

' _What's the point of this?'_ I wondered as I turned once more.

 _Mathematics_

 _Graded Mark Total: 99/100 (A+)_

 _Quiz Total: 20/20_

 _Mid-Semester Exam: 29/30_

 _Final Exam: 50/50_

I continued to turn through the portfolio, the same appearing over and over again. I looked up at Saeko, who was now sipping from a glass of orange juice.

"I don't get it," I said an audible confusion tainting my words.

A small sigh escaped Saeko as she placed down the glass on the coffee table before leaning back into the sofa and crossed her right leg over her left. "What exactly is it you see in there?"

She was beginning to confuse me so I decided to play along, "My grades?"

"Yes…" she spoke slowly as if she was talking to a particularly dim child, "and what are they like?"

"Um… straight A+?" I spoke cautiously still confused as to what she was getting at.

Saeko's eyes sharpened like knives "Is that a question or an answer?" she said sharply, the steel in her voice cause my spine to snap to attention.

"Answer," I responded automatically.

She leaned forward and grabbed her glass, slowly taking a sip as silence engulfed the room. "Good… good… I want you to read the other folder now," she said while motioning to the other folder, orbs of brown watching me like a hawk.

I slowly reached out for the folder, waiting for her to stop e similar to last time. She didn't.

Grabbing the folder, I opened it. This time instead of a stack of paper, only one fell out.

I lightly plucked it from the folder and began reading it.

 _Dead Mrs. Himejima_

 _It is to my regret to inform that earlier today at 8:36 in the morning during the homeroom period your charge, Kain Hygh-win, instigated an altercation between himself and two other students._

 _In the face of 32 other witnesses including myself, it was witnessed that he bodily lifted two of his fellow students and threatened them. The reason behind the altercation was unknown as Hygh-win seemingly shouted at them for no reason._

 _When attempts to find out the reason from the two victims they kept repeating four words "Hygh-win. In-gyi. Stay Away.". Now, in a normal occurrence of this happening he would be expelled, however, due to Mr. Hygh-win's excellent academic records I was willing to only give a suspension._

 _However, due to the fact that Mr. Hygh-win left school premises whilst being ordered to my office, it is to my unfortunate sorrow that as of today, Kain Hygh-win has been formally expelled from Busan Public School._

 _Apologies for any inconveniences._

When I finished reading I wasn't all that surprised. I mean sure, I was surprised they would've been willing to only give me a suspension for bodily harming fellow students and threatening them in front of eye-witnesses. But I wasn't all that surprised to be expelled in the end.

A silence took hold as I looked at Saeko.

She looked back.

I decided to break the silence in the room.

"So, what happens now?"

the silence continued to build while Saeko took another drink from her glass, slowly draining it of the orange liquid.

Saeko held the class in her hand before placing it on the coffee table, she straightened he clothes then leaned forward, her elbows resting on her knees, "Did you know that for an individual to be admitted into the 'Children of the Future Program' there are two tests they need to pass? Tests that are done even after possible individuals are initiated into the program"

That threw me for a loop.

"What?" I asked.

She stayed silent for a moment before allowing a breath to expel itself from her lips.

"There were two tests," she began, "One test is a two-part test of knowledge and academics, the same one you passed both last year and today. It's a way for the government to decide if your potential was just that, _potential_ , or if it could be harnessed and used. You showed that you could still advance passed the average benchmark put forth, you breezed past them with your scores," she motioned to my report portfolio.

"The second test was a test of character," Saeko's eyes began to grow clouded as she spoke, "Once again the test is split into two portions, in this test we monitor the possible individuals to see how they react in a school environment. How they react to their peers."

Her eyes came back into focus before focusing on my own.

"The first portion involves how geniuses such as yourself react to your peers," she stood up this time and removed a piece of paper from her pocket, "The government decides if the possible prospect is with the effort and funds to supply by looking at who they associate themselves with. If the individual associates themselves with no one, then they'd fail. If they associate with their peers, either deemed equals or lowers, then they'd pass.

She placed the slip of paper on the table.

It was a photo from a high-point, a photo of when In-gyi and I were walking around town handing out food.

"You were _so_ very close to being expelled from the program itself," a gentleness returned to Saeko's eyes as she said this before they gained a resolve, "But in the end, you made a friend, an equal at that. As such, you passed the first portion."

"The second portion of the test is where many of the possible populace fail, it's generally around a 97% failure rate. Only 3% pass," a small cynical smile graced her lips causing my chest to tighten. "The second portion is simple. The individual must leave the assigned school of their own volition."

Gears began to make sense of the situation, exactly what Saeko was getting at.

"You must understand that the government doesn't want to support geniuses that are only like sheep in the masses. They want to support those that are different, unique. They want to support the game-changers, the ones willing to chase and persevere to get what they want," she spoke as she sat back down.

"So of course, to weed out the sheep from the gems, each individual is placed in a designated school, each school chosen depending on their academic records of both the institution and individual themselves," Saeko leaned forward with a small, slightly manic grin.

"Didn't you ever wonder why they sent you to _public_ school?" she uttered out, her mouth upturning into a very wide grin.

Everything clicked.

"You were trying to see if I'd leave, to see if I'd want to transfer because of how far ahead I was, so I'd keep progressing instead of stagnating," I stated, knowing for a fact that that was what she meant.

And she nodded in confirmation.

"Yup," she popped the p, "We were waiting for you to leave, to realize that you'd be better off elsewhere. But you just wouldn't do it."

She smiled, but this time it was a much more kind and understanding smile, "You, the only one out of the 3% actually grew attached to your peer. You never even considered to leave the school until today."

"You left because you didn't like anyone insulting your friends."

I could only nod as everything fell into place.

That satisfied her, "You out of 46 individuals across the country, left not because you felt your growth and intelligence was being stunted but because you didn't value the idea of watching idly by while your friend was insulted. You wouldn't wait idly as you were punished for what you did."

Saeko smiled and withdrew a small envelope from her breast pocket and presented it to me.

"You out of 47 individuals have now been fully accepted in the "Children of the Future" program." Saeko smiled and walked over while giving a small hug.

I couldn't respond.

I didn't know how to.

Saeko ended up doing something I didn't expect when her arms unwrapped from my form

She laughed.

In the whole seriousness of the situation, that was one of the things I hadn't expected.

A wide happy, childish grin covered the expanse of her face, "Man, you should see the look on your face," she gave a stretch as her the joints all over her body began popping, "Ahhh, I hate being so stiff like that, always too serious..." she said as she stretched.

I felt as if a just noticeable burdened lifted from my chest. It gladdened me to know she hadn't faked everything for the sake of the job.

I felt the need to just get my head focused, the whole situation making my head swim, "So what happens now?" I said while groaning into my palms, letting cold hands cool my face and massage my eyes.

Saeko seemed to freeze for a moment before awkwardly coughing.

I looked at her.

"You don't know do you?"

"Ahehe, well…" she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "I'm not exactly working for the government, it's just that since I'm your legal guardian, I'm meant to be the intermediary between the government and you for the program."

"One of these days I'll need to let them know that you passed the tests," she said while she bent down and gathered all the documents on the table and plucked the photo of In-gyi and myself of out my hands. "Afterwards, you'll most likely be transferred to another school, a private school of your choice before we move to a close location near your school."

The last part stuck with me.

"I see…" I muttered, "What about In-gyi?" I asked her.

Saeko looked back from her place where she was placing all the documents into a manila folder.

"You'll have to let him know about the situation I suppose, you are meeting him in two days after all," she said, her words like a lance through my head.

' _Fuck, I forgot about that!'_

* * *

It was two days later after my expulsion that I found myself glad that Saeko was the one that bought my clothes since she usually had nothing better to do during the day, this was mainly due to the fact that I would be most likely be wearing nothing but a white shirt, pants, and shoes.

Thankfully that wasn't the case. Not so thankfully, when I told Saeko that I was going out she insisted that she dress me up.

That's how I found myself in a pair of navy slacks, a white button shirt, and dress shoes, all shrunk down to the size fit for my eight-year-old body. That and one metaphorical adult in a child's body gushing over the fact I was absolutely adorable while taking multiple photos.

"Awwww, who's a little gentleman?" she cooed, her lips so close to my face as she bent over and pinched my cheeks, " _You are_ , yes you are!"

I grabbed her wrists and pried them off my cheeks.

Or at least I would've if she wasn't so absurdly strong.

She seemed to take some sort of pleasure watching me struggle to free my cheeks from her demonic grasp. A cheeky smile growing on her face each time I failed to relinquish myself from her grasp.

Finally, she took pity on me and relinquished her hold on my cheeks, immediately as of which I began rubbing the tender flesh. I stopped, however, since, in a reverse turn of events, she took hold of my wrists.

When she finally let go, I noticed when had something in her hands, _two_ somethings.

They were my weights, the ones which over the past few months she'd been increasing in weight till added together they were about three kilos.

She moved onto my legs and removed the ones attached to my ankles as well.

She stood back up and held them all around one finger. "This is going to be one of the few times I'll be removing these from you, I'll be putting them back on when you get back."

I gave a small nod in acknowledgment before giving myself a once-over.

Two lithe but firm hands gripped my shoulders.

"Kain," Saeko turned me around forcing me too look at her, an uncharacteristic seriousness in her voice, but there was also something gentle in the way she spoke. "Promise me you'll be respectful when you meet In-gyi's parents. You might forget, but they're one of the strongest people in the world, both financially _and_ politically."

I stayed silent but nonetheless nodded.

 _Knock-Knock_

 _Knock-Knock_

"Ah that must be In-gyi," Saeko spoke as a smile returned its way to her face, "Well… don't keep him waiting.

I nodded and made my way to the door and opened it.

Only I didn't find a mop of blonde hair.

Instead, I found myself face-to-hip with a man.

I looked up.

"Good evening, young Hygh-win, it's wonderful to see you once more," a familiar face greeted me at the door.

"Driver Park?" I questioned, "What are you doing here?"

Driver Park merely smiled, "I'll be your chauffeur for the evening, sir."

His smile dimmed somewhat, "I'm afraid Master In-gyi won't be allowed to meet with you till after you meet with Mr. Yoon."

' _Ah, well fuck.'_

"Ah… very well then," I said before motioning passed him, "Shall we be on our way?"

"Of course," Driver Park tipped his chauffeur hat to Saeko as he closed the door, "Madame."

We descended the building via the elevator in silence, the stress of having to meet with one of the most influential men in the world wreaking havoc on my nerves. Thankfully, it seemed as if Driver Park could sense my tension and was kind enough to allow me to panic in peace.

He did, however, open the door for me when we approached the limo so that was nice.

The rest of the trip was in silence with me panicking and Driver Park allowing me my space to panic.

He's a really nice guy like that.

It was an hour and a half later when I finally decided to ask how long it'd take to get there.

"Hmm? Young sir, we've been on their property for the last ten minutes," he said causing my jaw to drop, "We'll be there in another twenty minutes."

The rest of the trip returned to silence, my heart racing as I finally came to realize what type of man I'll be meeting.

It was exactly twenty minutes later when I finally arrived and Driver Park opened the door of the limo for me.

I think my heart stopped when I saw the bloody size of the mansion.

' _HOLY SHIT!'_

Yup, that basically summed up my thoughts.

Driver Park opened the front doors of the mansion and beckoned me inside, "If you'd come this way Mr. Yoon will be waiting inside for you." I followed him as he directed me through the house/mansion/rich-people-place.

He came to a stop in front of a pair of lacquered oaken doors, leading too what I could only assume was either a library or a study.

"He's waiting for you inside," he said as he opened the door for me to go through.

I passed him with extreme amounts of trepidation to find myself in surprisingly neither a library nor a study. Instead, it looked more like a living room with two couches in front of a fireplace and small single couch to the side. It was surprisingly well lit, the light coming from installed lightbulb instead of the fireplace.

For some reason though, the fireplace was still emitting a small amount of smoke and there seemed to be dying ember within.

In the single chair was an elderly blond man with a kind face, a tight-lipped smile as if it was strained.

I stood there for a second before a took notice of the third occupant within the room. On one of the couches was a woman with blonde hair of a lighter tone, and purple eyes, a gentle smile that seemed to ease the heart.

She for some reason scared me more than In-gyi's father.

I looked back at In-gyi's father as he motioned for me to sit down.

I felt like a rabbit in front of a predator as I lowered myself onto one of the absurdly plush couches in front of the fireplace.

"Kain Hygh-win," the man spoke, a rather normal and calm voice left his mouth, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

I steeled my nerves and spoke, "It a pleasu- umph!"

That last part came from the fact I seemed to have been buried alive by a wall of flesh. Said wall of flesh seemed to originate from the woman who was having a field day in squealing and squeezing me to death.

I could faintly here In-gyi's father sigh, but I could definitely hear his words.

"Honey… I distinctly remember us agreeing that we'd try to be serious about this," his words came out like honey, smooth and sweet, and completely natural.

"But sweetie look at him!" cue another breath- ridding glomp, "He's absolutely adorable in his clothes."

"Why must you make everything so difficult honey?" I could hear him get out of his chair and felt him place his hands on his wife sides, slightly separating me and her before slowly tearing her away from me, allowing for me to take a breath of fresh air.

I looked up to see kind brown eyes look down at me, a hand extended. I took the hand and felt myself get pulled to my feet.

"Quite a firm grip you have there," In-gyi's father said good-naturedly which threw me off, especially considering the difference between him now and him two minutes ago. "Since that didn't end up working-" he gave his, who I assumed was his wife a small glare who merely giggled with a mouth tucked behind her fingers, "-let's do this the normal way."

He put forth his hand for a handshake, "I'm In-gyi's father, In-Sung Yoon, my apologies for my wife, she's… a free spirit,"

I cautiously shook his hand with a firm grip, "You seem different than you were earlier," I said, wondering what the hell just happened.

"Ah yes… I was originally going to be strict," In-sung admitted but gave a pointed look to his wife, "However, I don't think there'd be much of a point now that you've seen that."

His wife meanwhile bent down and smiled, and I wasn't about to admit anytime soon that she had a very nice smile that made me blush. "I'm Leonora Yoon, and I've heard so much about you from my daughter, she's had so much to tell me about you."

I couldn't stop a slight smile that appeared on my face, "Thank you, both of you. It's been quite the pleasure meeting you both, as you both must know I'm Kain Hygh-win."

A slightly strained smile overcame In-sung's face who seemed to be staring at his wife whom, on the other hand, was content with giggling for some odd reason.

…

Wait…

"Excuse me… did you say, daughter?" I asked in confusion, I desperately felt as if there was something missing here, "I'm afraid I've only met your son, not your daughter."

Leonora continued to giggle, while In-sung rubbed the bridge of his nose. He spoke up getting my attention, "A couple of months ago, In-gyi told you how he was the heir to the YK corporation correct?"

I could only nod in shock wondering how he'd found out.

Leonora piped up from her giggling, seemingly endlessly amused at everything, "Oh don't be so shocked dear, In-gyi told us the moment you were told."

I looked at In-sung for confirmation, "Indeed, a few days after being told, I had Driver Park gather some information on you along with a basic character profile on you. Mainly to find out if you were trustworthy or not."

I stayed silent unsure if I was allowed to speak considering how they talked about throw a secret had been spilled.

"What he's trying to say in his own roundabout way, is that you're trustworthy." Leanora piped up summarising and more what In-sung was saying.

"Fundamentally yes, however," he spoke up shifting my attention from Leonora to his himself, "that was not the whole truth. There is a second half to that, a half the only In-gyi will be telling you. A truth which I believe due to your actions two days ago you should know."

I stayed silent for a bit but couldn't hold it.

"I feel like I should be bothered that you know so much about me, but strangely I'm not," I spoke honestly. I mean, it felt _slightly_ strange, but not all the bothering.

"Hehe," In-sung gave a small chuckle at that, "Son, we've been keeping tabs on you for a while, I've had people watching your every movement for the past six months."

That, however, _definitely_ creeped me out. "Yeah, that sure isn't disconcerting or anything at all." I sarcastically murmured.

In-sung waved me off, "Fret not, I'll be taking them off once you finish tonight."

That certainly brought me to a halt.

"Finish with In-gyi of course," Leonora took over as she stood up, resting her hand on my shoulder and led me out of the living room/place, and through the rest of the mansion.

She led me to a baby blue door and gently opened it.

I looked at her in confusion.

She merely nodded in return before leaving.

…

' _No explanation? Nothing?'_ I thought sardonically as I watched her leave, _'That's it?'_

I turned towards the door and entered before gently closing it behind me with a small click.

Inside was a small dimly lit room, it was…

…it was a baby room.

'What the hell?' I wondered as I looked around in wonder.

As I looked around my sight fell on a familiar mop of blonde hair in a chair overlooking a baby crib.

But there was something strange about the mop of hair.

"In-gyi?" I cautiously whispered out.

He seemed to turn around like a whip, her eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"Hygh-win?" she uttered in recognition before her eyes seemed to widen evermore further before she turned around.

I took a few steps forward and looked into the crib.

Inside was a little baby potato looking thing.

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" In-gyi spoke up.

'He looks like a fleshy potato,' I thought mentally but I decided to say otherwise.

"He does."

We stood in silence before In-gyi stroked a small lock of blonde tufts on the top of his head before tucking him in securely so he wouldn't squirm in his sleep.

"He's going to be the perfect heir for the YK corporation," he whispered.

" _At least I know why he's so good at tucking people into bed,"_ I thought till I saw something glimmer on his cheeks.

They were tears.

That caused me to panic a bit.

I grabbed him by his face and forced him to look at me, "Hey, hey look at me," I whispered urgently, "What do you mean _he'll_ be the heir? Aren't you the heir?"

He looked at me, a smile seeming to bloom on his face as streams of tears poured down his face. I realized they were tears of _joy_.

"Now that he's here, I'm no longer the heir. I-" he stopped abruptly and took a deep breath, his small hands grabbing mine by the wrist and dragging them away from his cheeks.

He stood up from the seat and faced me fully.

I finally took a good look at him.

"Hygh-win-" he whispered.

I took a good look at his clothes. He was wearing a dress.

"- a girl can't be the heir." she finished

 _She_ was wearing a dress.

"Oh…"

* * *

(With In-gyi)

"Oh…" She watched him as his eyes widened before he went silent.

' _Here it comes…' In-gyi waited for the scathing remarks, for the words that would bite and hurt. Waiting to be pus-_

"That makes sense then," Hygh-win spoke, unknowing of her inner thoughts.

In-gyi's mind shut down trying to process what he said, the fact he was so nonchalant about it.

It took a few second for to reboot, and when it did.

"Eh!?"

Not much of a retort was given considering she was still stupefied by how casual he was about the fact she was a girl.

"That's all you have to say?" she questions Hygh-win heated but quietly so as to not wake her little brother, annoyance over being so worried about telling him surfacing in her tone. "I was so worried about what you'd say, and that's what you say!?"

Hygh-win took a small step back, before quietly whispering back, "What'd you want me to say? It's not like you've changed."

The wind was stolen from In-gyi's sails when he said that.

"I mean you're still the exact same In-gyi I'm friends with, so what's the matter?" he asked her, visible confusion leaking over his face.

In-gyi couldn't stop the embarrassed and slightly mortified blush that overcame her as she sat down and buried her face in her hands. "I don't know… I was expecting something more… more than that, at least…" she muttered.

She heard as he took a few steps forward. She tensed as a hand tussled her short hair, the pin in her hair ruffling with the movements, she couldn't stop herself from leaning into his palm.

"If you want me to make a big deal about it, I can always call you 'princess' from now on," she heard him say causing her to bolt up, her face aflame.

"Eh!?"

"What you don't like 'princess'?" he looked at her, a slightly conflicted expression cross In-gyi's face as she gave it some thought.

Finally, she came to a decision, "At least make it right and call me 'heiress'," she said.

A pondering look overcame Hygh-win's face before he shook his head, "Nah, Princess sounds better."

She definitely didn't bother stopping the dull look she sent her way but he merely ignored it in favor of looking over the crib.

"What's his name?" Hygh-win's blue locks spilled over the crib and swayed gently as he looked at her brother.

She looked at her brother, his soft face and blonde hair, eyelids covering purple eyes. He was going to be a change for her, and for the company.

"In-Sung, his name is In-sung Yoon," she answered, her eyes never leaving her brother's sleeping form.

A gentle smile covered Hygh-win's lips, testing the name on his tongue, "In-sung Yoon huh? It suits him."

They both smiled before backing away from the crib.

'Wait… I need to tell him I'm leaving!' a jolt passed through In-gyi as she remembered she had that she was leaving the school, a small guilt wormed its way into her stomach.

A guilt of leaving her first friend.

"Hey Hygh-win?" she tentatively called out.

Hygh-win didn't say anything but he did look at her.

She took a deep breath once more, a seemingly repeating occurrence now that she thought about it. "There's something I need to tell you outside."

Something in Hygh-win seemed to deflate. "Yeah there's something I need to tell you as well," he replied unhappily.

Once they both vacated the room, they both stood awkwardly in front of the baby blue door.

"W-well, I guess I'll go first," In-gyi said as she prepared to tell him. Hygh-win merely stood patiently waiting.

"H-Hygh-win, I-I won't be attending Busan Public School anymore," she bumbled out. She waited for a response, any response.

The one she got wasn't exactly the one she was expecting.

"Ah… at least that makes two of us…" she looked up in shock looking on as Hygh-win closed his eyes and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Eh!?"

"Yeah, I may or may not have been expelled for assaulting Ja-ho when he was making fun of you," he said as he re-opened his eyes.

Ja-ho… made fun of her? In-gyi didn't stop the pain that hit her heart when she heard those words.

Some tears leaked out before she found herself pulled into a hug.

"Hey, hey it's okay, it's gonna be okay," gentle soothing words caressed her ears as she was embraced even tighter. "It's okay, it's okay. I'm right here."

She sobbed, even more, the memories just a few days prior of her own crushing insulting her and now this?

The few scant pieces of relief and joy earlier were washed away by sorrow.

* * *

(With Hygh-win)

I waited as her sobbing subsided _(it's still really strange that I think of her as a girl now)_ a couple minutes later, patiently waiting as she dried her eyes.

"Thank you for that," she said, puffy red rings encircling her lilac eyes.

I guided her to a balcony that was open just opposite her brother's room, a small marble bench situated on the balcony to allow for a view under the stars.

As she sat down, I watched as she looked up at the glittering night sky.

"What's gonna happen now?" I heard her mumble as I sat myself down beside her.

"Now… now we make the most of the time we have I guess…" I replied as I enjoyed her presence, allowing myself to relax.

I leaned into the marble backboard and enjoyed the view.

"Hygh-win?" I heard her mumble. "Can I lay down in your lap?"

I was going to say no but everything earlier made me reconsider. I eventually decided to let her do as she pleased, "Go for it."

She shuffled a bit beside before I found her head in my lap, her lilac eyes twinkling like amethysts as the reflected the stars above.

I watched as her eyes focused on me, a conflict brewing in her irises.

"Hygh-win?"

"Hmm?" I grunted slightly in acknowledgment.

"Will we ever meet again?"

I stayed silent, wondering the same thing.

"In-gyi." I got her attention. Her eyes staring into mine, unbridled hope, curiosity and fear brewing within.

"I don't know if we'll ever see each other again," I said honestly threading my hands through my long locks, "we're two different people, maybe we're both destined for different things."

I withdrew my hands from hair, something coming with them.

It was my ribbon, the amethyst ribbon I used to tie my hair. Without it my hair fell down freely, billowing to and for without a care in the world.

I watched as she became distracted my hair curtaining around her head.

"But if one day we are to meet again," I gently took her wrist and began wrapping the ribbon around it, "Return my ribbon, but till that day when our paths cross, I want you to wear this everyday till that day. To wear it in your hair or hand till that day comes."

I let my hands drop, showing what was left behind. Around her wrist was a meticulously wrapped ribbon, accentuating her eyes.

I looked on as she marveled it before more tears sprung forth but this time I could tell they were of happiness.

I suddenly found myself engulfed in a hug, her hand running through my locks, at least till they found a snag.

She withdrew herself from me and smiled, "Then I want you to wear that everyday till the day we meet again as well," she said.

I felt around my head only to find a pin in my hair, one that held my hair on the left-side. I also noticed a coincidently missing pin from Ing-gyi's own head of blonde.

The same one the matched her eyes.

I smiled.

"I will."

It was a beautiful moment.

A moment that would be remembered for years to come.

Especially since to both their unknowing selves, there was a certain chauffeur taking a photo of the two of them sitting under the stars, all under the orders of his masters.

Not that the either of them would now for the next few years.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well… holy shit. This ladies and gentlemen is 10,000 words. That double the amount I usually right. So be happy as you have around three-chapters worth of content now. This is the end of the prologue arc, and will soon be joining Canon, next will be a flashforward nine years where In-gyi fights Hye-shin Kim. Won't spoil everything as it will very loosely follow canon due to the existence of my SI.**


	6. Chapter 6

Fighter of the Wild's

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Girls of the Wild's, that right is reserved for Hun and the illustrator Kim Hye-jin.**

 **Author's Note: The only thing I have claim to is my Original Character (OC) and any original ideas I have.**

 **Please take note that Girls of the Wild's is a manhwa, not a manga so there will be some language differences that I will define at the end of the chapter.**

 **I also have no problem admitting that this manhwa was fucking amazing for me.**

 **Note: If I'm writing with Hygh-win, it will always be in first-person. If I'm writing with another character, it'll always be in third-person or as close to third-person I can write.**

 **Note: Any fighting scenes from now on will always be third person.**

 **Manga = Japanese**

 **Mahnwa = Korean**

* * *

 _(Nine Years Later)_

In a bathroom within a café was one young man. If one were to describe the young man, most would say he was stunningly handsome. Moderately high cheekbones, a slightly pointed nose, fine eyebrows, and tall stature of a bit over six feet is what most would attribute to being his least exceptional features.

Steel colored eyes, cropped short hair the color of frost, and a frosty countenance spread over his features were what most would call the man's most prominent aspects.

This young man was known as Hygh-win Kain.

* * *

(With Hygh-win)

I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror, looking at myself, _'It's been such a long time,'_ I thought as I pulled out a violet flower pin and tucked it in between the strands of my cropped hair, my hair that was previously up to my back was now cut extremely short for practicality.

' _So much has changed… I've changed. I wonder how much you've changed… In-gyi?'_ I wondered.

I readjusted the weighted bands around my wrists and ankles, suing they were comfortable against my skin.

 _BANG-BANG-BANG_

Banging knocks resounded throughout the bathroom but I only sighed.

"Oi! Hygh-win, get out here! You're still on shift!" a gruff voice came from the other side of the door, my boss I noticed. "Also, your two little friends are here!"

 _That_ little tidbit of information caused me to pinch my nose in exasperation, _'Of course they are, they come here basically every day during my shift to bother me.'_ I thought

"We have all day to do it at school, but noooo they want to do it even when I work," I whined pettily as I opened the bathroom door and found myself face-to-chest with a wall of rippling muscle.

"Hygh-win-" my boss grunted.

Meet my boss, Jon Hau, the scariest and muscliest café owner you'll ever see. He's also liable to either shank you if he doesn't like you or give you free shit if he loves you. I'm somewhere close to the latter with him for reasons I'd much rather leave undefined.

"-your friends are making a ruckus like usual," he said, his voice like the sound of gravel rubbing against each other.

A groan escaped my lips.

"I'll be taking my break now I guess," I sighed insufferably.

Jon merely gave a sound of acknowledgment before he made his way to the coffee machine, returning to his normal duties of delivering coffees to the regular patrons and visitors of the café.

I made my way from the employee's bathroom and through to the front where I found to heads of hair I was intimately familiar with sitting down at one of the many tables within the café. One head of hair was covered with a beanie whilst the other had a head of shockingly bright, flaming red locks.

The one with a beanie belonged to a young male, taller in stature than myself, with lightly sun-kissed skin and sharp slate grey eyes. The most eye-catching thing about him was the fact that underneath his extremely muscular body, visible from beneath the modest dress shirt he was wearing. In addition to that, there was the fact that underneath that beanie of his was a head of silver hair, something quite uncommon amongst the population of Korea.

This young man was Li Mi-Nam, he was one of my best friends, and unfortunately one of biggest annoyances.

On the other side of the café table was the young woman with the flaming hair. The most abundantly clear thing about her, other than her flaming red hair of course, was the fact she was a scary as shit, completely given away by the fact she was wearing a fighting top and gym shorts, medical tape wrapped around her forearms. Well actually it was more due to the fact her scowl would be enough to scare many sane guys away, coupled with the fact she had lithe muscles that looked like they wouldn't have much of a problem pummelling someone into the dirt.

This young woman was Kim Hye-shin, one of my other best friends, and once again, one of my biggest sources of annoyances when paired with Mi-nam.

I took a seat with them, ensuring extra hard that I didn't smack them upside the head as I passed by. Their cheeky smiles as I sat down really made me wish I just hit them upside the head already.

Mi-nam chuckled as I sat down and gave him an exasperated glance, "Well would you look at this, Jack Frost himself has come to grace us with his presence,"

I gave him a risen eyebrow and promptly retorted, "Fuck off Mi-nam."

"Ah ah ah, is that really how you're meant to talk to your customers?" Hye-shin spoke up, her twinkling brown eyes shining with mischief.

I gave her a look, "I'm on break I can say what I want," I muttered but I knew she's normally right. Jon wouldn't exactly approve of me insulting customers but considering they were both my friends and also one of his sources of discomfort, he'd usually be willing to let it slide within reason. "So why exactly are you both here?" I asked, looking between the both of them.

I watched as a Cheshire smile grew in Hye-shins face, "What? We can't come and visit a good friend?"

I tensed, she was only ever like this if she did something and I was going to get mad, like angry mad, not apoplectic imma murder bitches type of mad.

"Hye-shin…" I ground out, "What'd you do?"

"Well… she drawled, her smile growing ever larger. In the corner of my eyes, I saw Min-nam smile as well, "You know how there's going to be the Wild's League is in a few days?"

"Uh-uh, not doing it," I said already knowing where'd she be bringing the conversation, my hands crossing over my chest frantically in an X, "I just got an invitation as one of the first males to join Wild's High and I've already accepted it. I'm not about to beat their students up," I feverishly said.

"Wait!? You accepted that!?" Hye-shin suddenly slammed her hands on the table causing multiple customers look our way before she sheepishly sat back down.

Mi-nam meanwhile only snorted, "What'd you expect? He's been going on about joining Wild's High for the past three years since we met him, of course he was gonna accept."

Hye-shin groaned as she slumped over the table, her arms splayed and drooping over the ends of the table, "Wonderful… One year in and we've already lost our best fighter,"

I smirked while Mi-nam became indignant.

"Hey what about me!?" Mi-nam said heatedly, cautious to ensure he didn't make too much noise.

One of Hye-shins ruby red eyes peered out from their place smooshed against the table, "You always get yourself beat all over the ring by Hygh-win," she said, her voice muffle by the hardwood, "I'm pretty sure you're at 32 – 3 in Hygh-win's favor."

Mi-nam sulked while I merely laughed, in the end though I brought their attention back to the topic at hand.

"So, what exactly were you saying Hye-shin?" I questioned as she peeled herself off the café table.

An ever so slightly nervous expression appeared on her, "Well… you may or may not already be participating,"

…

' _What?'_

"What?"

Hye-shin slowly edged away, past an unobservant Mi-nam, "Yeah… you've already had an application submitted…"

My hand lashed out as she moved before I grabbed a form hold of her head.

"Owowowowowow," she muttered as I squeezed her head, not enough to actually hurt but just enough to get my irritation across. "You should see what Mi-nam put as your name!" she shouted.

My hand slackened before she darted away to nurse her slightly throbbing skull.

Fortunately for her, my attention was already being held elsewhere.

A sickeningly sweet smile engraved itself on my face as I moved closer to a finally noticing Mi-nam, his face beading with sweat, a fearful-nervous grin on his face.

"What did you put down," I growled as I neared.

He rose his hands up as if to ward me off.

Unfortunately, I'm much worse than a curse or ghost.

"What. Did. You. Put." I ground out, my face directly in front of his.

"Uh… aheh," he chuckled nervously, the beads of sweat becoming something akin to tiny waterfalls. "…" he murmured.

"Speak clearly," I demanded.

"I may have placed you down by your school title," he said, his back pressing against the cback of the chair.

…

"You placed me down as 'Jack Frost'?" I calmed my irritation a plan forming in my mind.

Mi-nam nodded while Hye-shin moved away.

"I'm not participating then," I said.

"Huh?" they both said in unison.

"But you've already been submitted as a participant!" Hye-shin whisper shouted.

"Nope," I popped the p as I spoke, "'Jack Frost' is participating, as such, I don't actually have to participate. It's not like they know what I look like." I finished proudly with a nod, glad that I wouldn't screw up my chances at getting into Wild's High.

…

An awkward silence passed between both Hye-shin and Mi-nam as they both exchanged knowing looks.

"Uh... buddy?" Mi-nam spoke up, "We sort of had to provide photo ID to submit you wit you actually being there."

'Well fuck me sideways,"

I slumped downwards in my seat, "I hate you both."

"You know you love us!" Hye-shin piped up, her courage returned.

"I hate you even more," I said, slight irritation creeping into my words, "You're the reason why I even have the bloody name."

I glared at her, the memory rushing to the forefront of my mind unbidden by my efforts to lock it away.

* * *

 _(Two Years Before)_

It was two years ago in our last year of middle school, which for Korea meant that middle school was when students were in 7th to 9th grade.

It was an autumn afternoon where I found myself skipping English class, my teacher already having given up on teaching me because of how far ahead I was, so far ahead that she just assigned me the period as a study period.

It was during this time that I found the school's old music room. It was full of old instruments ranging from acoustic and electric guitars alike lining the walls, a modern set of drums in one corner and boxes of smaller instruments tucked away and covered with dust. But my eyes fell on a majestic piece of equipment in the corner.

A Grand Piano.

A few years before I'd learnt how to play the piano on a whim, something I'd turned out to find that I had quite the ease playing and understanding.

Back to the present, I found myself blowing off the dust on both the chair and the piano itself before sitting down.

I gave the piano keys a few taps, ranging from the higher notes all the way to the lowest ones, finding them to my satisfaction.

I began playing, my hands dancing and flittering slowly across the keys like fish in water. Soothing notes reverberated around the room as I closed my eyes and began to play. The notes become something evermore familiar to me while lyrics came to the forefront of my thoughts.

My lips parted, and my voice became heard.

 _Well I've heard there was a secret chord_

 _That David played and it pleased the Lord_

 _But you don't really care for music, do you?_

Out spilled the lyrics of a song, a song I had the faintest memory of listening to. A song from a lifetime away.

 _Well it goes like this:_

 _The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift_

 _The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

Everything around me drowned away in white noise. Everything except the notes and the lyrics.

 _Well your faith was strong but you needed proof_

 _You saw he bathing on the roof_

 _Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya_

 _She tied you to her kitchen chair_

 _And she broke your throne and cut your hair_

 _And from your lips, she drew the hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

The feeling of the piano keys under my fingertips were like cool kisses, a quiet, melodic harmony to my thoughts. A silent place in the face of a beautiful melody.

 _But baby I've been here before_

 _I've seen this room and I've walked this floor_

 _You know, I used to love alone before I knew ya_

 _And I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

 _And love is not a victory march_

 _It's a cold a broken Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

 _Well there was a time when you let me know_

 _What's really going on below_

 _But now you never show that to me do ya_

 _But remember when I moved in you_

 _And the holy dove was moving too_

 _And every breathe we drew was Hallelujah_

My fingers came to slow, gracefully pulsating across the keys in gentle succession. The notes leisurely and drawn out as they danced throughout the area.

 _Maybe there's a God above_

 _But all I've ever learned from love_

 _Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya_

 _And it's not a cry that you hear at night_

 _It's not somebody who's seen the light_

 _It's a cold and broken Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

My fingers continued to play, long after I'd finished singing, their soothing melody resounding around me like a cacophony of gentle beats before soon coming to a close.

I brought my fingers to my eyes, a wet coldness springing forth. I brought my hands away from my face and looked at them in surprise.

Tears.

I gave a chuckle before wiping away the rest of my tears.

 _Clap_

I froze as I heard a hand clap. I turned around to find Hye-shin.

Along with an open door of starry eyes teachers and girls, each of them slowly beginning to start clapping.

 _Clap-Clap_

 _Clap-Clap_

 _Clap-Clap_

I was gone before anyone had the chance of saying anything, running past them without touching any of them, jumping over the heads of all of them and into the school hallway.

That was the day I earned the name of Jack Frost from the student populace because I came and wreaked havoc with my music before disappearing without nary a trace.

It probably also may have something to do with the color of my hair but that's beside the point.

It also became my title name whenever I fought in rings.

* * *

 _(Present Time)_

Hye-shin chuckled as she too remembered, "Ah I remember that… good times too,"

I glowered at her trying to convey how much I hated her, "For you maybe, I had to endure girls chasing m wanting me to serenade them with songs," I muttered.

I never thought I'd see the day I'd get fangirls.

I also never thought I'd ever see the day when I'd run _away_ from girls.

' _Look at how sad of a person I've become,'_ I thought sardonically, _'The old me would probably be throttling me of right now.'_

"I can't believe you'd say something like that," Mi-nam ruefully shook he head in disappointment, "You get all the girls chasing you, and you run away."

"Yes, because girls are totally worth getting bloody fingertips and a broken voice," I deadpanned.

"Aren't they/we?" Mi-nam and Hye-shin both chorused with small smiles.

…

"Maybe…" I muttered and slumped over.

"Awww, Hygh-win's a romantic, how cute," Hye-shin cooed.

The three of us looked at each other.

"Hehehehehe."

And broke into small fits of laughter.

"Oh, by the way," Mi-nam spoke up as he took a look at his phone, "Your breaks finished."

I groaned in disappointment.

As much as they did annoy me, they were still my friends. I loved them as much as I hated them.

We all stood up and said our goodbyes.

As I walked back to the employee's office to return and get my apron, I felt by phone buzz in my pocket.

I found two messages.

One was from Hye-shin.

 **Kim: Wild's League is in a month from now! Don't forget! ^.^**

I replied with a thumbs-up emoji before onto the next message.

This one was from someone I was _very_ familiar with.

 **John: Next one is in twelve days. Usual place and time. You have a challenge**

I read it twice.

A smirk crawled its way on my face.

 **Kain: I'll be there. Better be good. Remember my condition.**

My phone buzzed not a second after I sent the message.

 **John: If it isn't you get double. Don't worry. I've made sure.**

I could feel the smirk on my face turn ugly.

 **Kain: I'll keep you to it.**

I didn't bother waiting for a reply before I deleted the conversation and placed my phone in my pocket.

* * *

That's how one month later I found myself waiting in the large, spacious locker rooms of the Wild's League stadium along with Mi-nam and Hye-shin and many others contenders.

"Who's up first?" Mi-nam asked while he began wrapping medical tape around his fast and knuckles.

I shrugged and looked up at the matchboard, the only thing it was saying was 'come when called,'.

"We're still on the first day so we just get called up at random," Hye-shin said distractedly as she stretched, "They have a system where the call out competitors and whoever wins get placed into the fighting brackets."

The thought of what it was struck me, "So this is the preliminary round then?"

"Mhmm," she confirmed.

"How these usually take a while don't they?" Mi-nam joined back into the conversation.

"Nah, they do them twenty competitors at a time so there ends up being ten rounds at the same time," Hye-shin shook her head as she stretched her legs, holding her right foot behind her back with her hands. "They usually only go on for about fifteen to twenty minutes, so with the one-hundred-fifty or so competitors the preliminary rounds last about nine hours."

"That's pretty long," I noted, "we don't need to stay for the preliminary's, right?"

Hye-shin shook her head once more, "Nope, you only stay till you get called out. You come back tomorrow if you win and you get sorted into one of three brackets, each bracket having their own set of fighters to speed up the competition."

She took a breath and began shadowboxing, fists blurring through the air at almost imperceptible speeds. "It's on the last two days where the brackets are placed back together and become the semi-final, finals, and challenges which you know how that goes."

I nodded silently, already knowing how Final tournaments were set up. I stood up from the bench and began changing my clothes, switching from my normal casual clothes into a singlet and boxing shorts.

As I stretched the announcer's voice came up.

" _ **LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO THE WILD'S LEAGUE!"**_

I heard the faint noise of a crowd applauding and cheering.

I wasn't afraid to admit that my nerves were beginning to shoot a little bit.

But another part of me was getting excited.

"Uh-oh," Mi-nam said, "He's getting pumped up now, he's got that smile on him."

"Ah damn…" Hye-shin, "Everyone's screwed."

I couldn't blame them, whenever I'd fought in Goo-ra High and other fighting schools and dojo, I always become a bit… enthusiastic.

The Announcer's voice came blaring over the microphone once again.

" _ **WOULD THE FOLLOWING PARTICIPANTS PLEASE ENTER THE STAGE!"**_

Name after name was called, the participants in the large locker room minutely trickling out as the first 19 people left.

"AND JACK FROST!"

I was in the first preliminary round.

I turned to Mi-nam and Hye-shin, "Wish me luck!" I cheered with a wave as I moved on, a smirk etching its way through my lips.

"You don't need luck!" one of them shouted for behind, most likely Hye-shin unless Mi-nam yelled and his voice cracked.

I chuckled as I passed the threshold onto the stage.

' _They aren't wrong,'_ I thought as I gathered with the other participants.

...

* * *

As I stepped into the ring I looked at my opponent.

The first thing I noticed was her shock of green hair, and I mean GREEN. Not like a dark moss green, or green like grass.

I mean like a bright neon green and judging by her eyebrows they were natural as well. Coupled with her lightly tanned skin, she looked quite out of place.

She looked more suited for a manhwa or manga than reality.

' _You have blue fucking hair, you can't say shit,'_ I thought as I rolled my shoulders warming myself up.

The second thing I noticed was short, like three-fourths my size.

The last thing I noticed was that she was quite well blessed, both in the muscle and chest department, her breasts constrained by a black sports bra and a similarly colored pair of shorts covering her legs.

I'm an eighteen-year-guy, sue me. We notice these types of things almost immediately.

"Okay," the referee spoke up as we neared each other, "When I say 'start', you start, and when I say 'stop', you stop. Understood?"

We both nodded, each of us sizing up the other.

The referee nodded, satisfied, "Either of you have any word for each other?"

My opponent walked forward, my eyes drifting over as her assets jiggled as she did so. Her hair swayed behind her as she extended a hand.

"Guelin Ne-On, 1st year," she smiled at me, her smile cheerful and bubbly, "I hope we have a good match!"

I mulled over her name as I shook her hand firmly, absentmindedly noticing the medical tape wrapped around her knuckles and forearms.

"Jack Frost, 1st year," I spoke clearly, my voice flat but a tinge of excitement peaked through, "The feelings mutual."

I _really_ wanted to say something about her name, but if there's anything I've learned from my years with Hye-shin, it's that you don't piss off a woman because they seem to gain ungodly amounts of strength and end up beating the stuffing out of you. It's also the only time Hye-shin had ever beaten me.

"Nice to meet you, Frost," she chuckled a bit as she let go of my hand, "May the best fighter win!"

I nodded before we both went to our corners of the ring and placed on our helmets and gloves to begin the match.

* * *

(Third Person)

As the referee raised up his hands, each participant went into a starting stance.

Ne-on shifted into a standard boxing stance, fist raised up and legs spread apart with her side facing Hygh-win.

Hygh-win, on the other hand, shifted into a modified stance, his legs spread apart, and sides similarly facing his opponent, but his hand weren't anywhere near raised. They were drifting to and fro around his midsection.

The referees' hands both fell as he took a step back to the edge of the ring.

"Start!"

They both bounded forward as the words left the referee's mouth, Ne-ons right arm already forming a right hook.

Hygh-win on the other hand, was faster, his initial bound clearing the distance between himself and his opponent. His body was already twisting around her right hook before she'd even noticed and his right foot kicking downwards

She was swiftly put in the back foot as she tried to block his kick by crossing her arms over her head, catching his foot in between and swiftly locking it in place, effectively stopping it in its path.

But Hygh-win was already adapting to it, using everything against her to win.

Hygh-win's body lifted off the ground, using the foot that was already stuck in his opponent's arm as leverage to lift his body. Twisting his waist, he brought his other foot in an arc towards Ne-on as it went from the ground in an upwards motion.

His foot struck the dead center of her helmet.

Ne-on reflexively let go causing Hygh-win to fall, her hands teleporting in front of her face to guard her head, her vision blurring from the sudden shock to her temple.

As Hygh-win fell his hands touched the floor, and he _spun._

Using his hands as a platform, he spun his body till he was low against the ground, gathering momentum as he did so.

His body sprung upwards, a leg extended, slipping through the gap between her gloves and forcefully impacting against her chin, sending her a couple of inches into the air.

Ne-on was unconscious before she'd hit the ground.

...

* * *

(With Hygh-win)

I flipped to my feet, as I watched her fall back to the ground. Wincing as she impacted the sparring mat unconscious.

"Stop!", the referee yelled, his body was already in motion covering hers while he checked her over, an action most likely borne from repeated uses.

I stood by silently, watching as he continued to make sure she was okay, till finally, he lifted his hand in my direction.

"Winner by knockout!" he said.

A small smattering of applause rung out but most of the audience was still enraptured by the other ongoing rounds.

I bowed before walking out of the ring as I was dismissed, I did stand back and watch as two people brought a stretcher and loaded her onto it.

' _I'll check on her in an hour,'_ I thought before moving to the locker rooms to collect my things.

As I walked through the area, I absentmindedly noticed how lots of people wouldn't meet my eyes. Eventually, I found myself standing in front of Mi-nam and Hye-shin again, Mi-nam holding my bag but both of them staring at me with deadpanned expressions.

"I know I said you didn't need luck and all," Hye-shin began, "But that didn't mean you needed to knock her out in less than thirty seconds."

I gave her a look, "That felt longer than thirty seconds," I said, "It felt like two minutes at least."

Mi-nam shook his head before motioning to a nearby monitor display, one of the many spaced out around the room, this one, in particular, showing a recap.

On it was the Wild's League recap, two commentators spectating each round.

" _ **Man, for those watching this live on television, you have got to see this!"**_ one of the commentators exclaimed, he looked fairly young I noticed, probably around his early-twenties.

The video played as he began commentating.

" _ **For those who don't know, what you're watching right now is the preliminary rounds of the Wild's League,"**_ the elder commentator explained as on the screen it began announcing who was competing, exactly like earlier. _**"Right now, how it works is that twenty of the one-hundred fifty contestants are chosen at random, then they're pitted against each other in pairs. Whoever wins goes onto the semi-prelims where the same thing happens but with ten competitors out of 70-80."**_

The younger commentator spoke back up, a wide grin on his face _,_ _ **"But right now for the first time in ten-years, we had a round that took less than thirty seconds! Don't believe me?"**_ he asked, a glimmer of excitement in his eyes, _**"Just watch!"**_

A video of me and Ne-on entering the arena played, the referee telling us the rules and our exchange before the match began was all on live television.

Then the match began.

' _I look so cold,'_ I thought only now realizing how I looked when I fought, comparing how I was before the match too when I was fighting, _'I look like a machine…'_

I watched as I utterly decimated her, from an outside perspective I looked like an almost imperceptible blur, my body always in motion.

" _ **Now you've seen what we mean,"**_ the younger one spoke up again as the video finished playing, _**"The guy you just saw goes by the name of 'Jack Frost', which to be honest seems pretty fitting. I mean just look at how he fought, even look at his hair! You cannot tell me it doesn't fit."**_ the commentator exclaimed in giddiness.

I looked around, other competitors quickly switching their gaze elsewhere as I tried to meet theirs.

"Wonderful," I sarcastically grumbled, "One fight in, and I'm already in the spotlight."

"Hey, look at it like this," Hye-shin tried, "At least you'll be guaranteed a spot at Wild's if you win! Well… either that or they'll decline your invitation, one or the other."

Mi-nam and I both looked at her in incredulousness.

"You're terrible at cheering people up," Mi-nam deadpanned as I stood up and dusted my pants.

"Well since I'm done for the day," I said as I grabbed my bag from the floor and began changing back into my casual clothes of jeans, a white shirt, and white converse shoes, "I'll be heading to the med bay, then probably get some food."

"Why are you going to the med bay?" Mi-nam asked as he tightened the medical tape around his knuckles.

"Gonna make sure Ne-on is alright," I shrugged.

"Aww, does Frosty have a little crush?" Hye-shin cooed, taking the opportunity to pounce.

"The only crush I have is the crush I'm gonna give you if you don't shut it," I retorted with a snort, fixing my shirt as I did so making sure it was free of as many wrinkles I could fix. "Before I go either of you want anything?"

"Get me some bulgogi and rice, any drinks fine," Mi-nam said as he began pulling out his wallet.

"Don't worry about it," I waved him off as he tried giving me money, "You want anything?" I turned to Hye-shin.

"Just get me the same, but some green tea as well," she spoke as she leaned against the back of the locker room wall.

"Sure thing," I said before I left, waving goodbye.

As I exited the locker room I looked around.

' _I wonder where the med bay is?_ ' I mused to myself.

...

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well here's chapter 6, will release it along with Chapter's 4 and five, and maybe 7 and 8 as well. What did everyone think about the fight scene? It was meant to showcase how much stronger Hygh-win is than everyone else.**

 **Next up will be Hygh-win meeting Ne-on and other characters, also Hye-shin will be challenging and maybe even fighting Queen next chapter. Who knows? I'm making this up as I go along.**

Next Set of Updates: Anywhere from six months to the next year tbh cause of University


End file.
